


Little Dream

by zs_Firefly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "you will look like how you were when you were the happiest", Child Dream is usually happy, Dream is half-blind, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Dream is both happy/sad, I don't know how tags work, I dont know whats the actual phrase m bad, Older Dream became less happy, from my dreaaamss, i got inspired :), sorry - Freeform, this story is just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zs_Firefly/pseuds/zs_Firefly
Summary: "He sat at the mountain, looking up into the grey sky. There was nothing more to do. So he stayed there, not bothering to move from the spot. He stayed until his final moments. When he felt it coming, he laid down with closed eyes. The last image in his mind were the two people he never stopped thinking about..."___________It's my first time here. I don't know how anything works but I hope nothing bad happens. I got inspired from reading other Ghost Dream stories so I wanted to join too :')
Comments: 58
Kudos: 742





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters are ooc, that's because I don't know how to portay them. This is supposed to be for fun-

He remembers. He once escaped from a terrible nightmare. One that he has unconsciously been trying to get away from. All his suffering and trust issues came from his past alone. Now that he was away and free, he could do whatever he want! It is sad that he couldn't escape with his parents. But they have to be okay. They promised that they would reunite one day. And when they do, they'll finally be happy.

However, he knew he fainted in a Plains Biome. He ran so far and for so long that he just had to rest. His body was begging to finally rest after days of almost non-stop running. Yes, he even remembered a chicken and a sheep laying next to him. Right before he became unconscious.

So, why did he wake up on the peak of a mountain, in a Snow Biome? Not that he knew it was a Biome. He had never seen snow before. He wondered why. Enough about that though. One things for sure, he did faint under a tree. Certainly not sitting on anything but grass. Underneath him is a pile of snow. A rather big one.

He stood up from the pile and examined it. Something told him not to touch it. It's not like he can see it completely anyway, if there were to be something beneath it. So he ignored it, walking away from the pile and down the mountain. The more he did, the feeling of guilt kept growing stronger. He forced himself to continue onwards. It's how he ever survived his life anyway, so what's the difference here?

As he walked, he received a harsh shiver from the winter cold, despite having thick clothing. He looked down. He could only see huge amounts of colorful blurs from his left eye. A bunch of blues, a purple and a pink. With tons of white. He assumed the white is the thing is mother once described as snow. His right eye was thankfully still functioning, even if it is slightly blurry. The blues came from the jacket his mother made. The purple was the scarf his father made. The pink is his boots that was bought in a store. There were some white in the corner of his left vision. He went to grabbed the thing, only to realize that it was his precious mask. He left it there, wanting to explore this new world a little more. There was no one here after all.

He touched his own clothing. He couldn't feel them at all, his whole body being numb. It feels like he could freeze at any moment. The gloves aren't doing much either. There was no warmth whatsoever. He took them off, curious to see his own skin. Not that he can remember how his skin looked like, but he was sure that he wasn't this pale. It's probably looking like the snow or something!

Is there something wrong with him?  
Is he dying?

He doesn't know.  
And no one around to give him an answer.

The little boy shook his head and kept walking, wearing his gloves back. Eventually, he arrived to a clearing. There was a big bright blue in the middle of all the snow. Curiosity got the best of him as he went to touch it. It wasn't soft like the snow. He knew the feeling of a smooth surface, it is ice. He didn't think that there was ice this big though.

He brought one foot forward and lightly tapped on the ice. Nothing happened, only a noise emitting from that action.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat down in the snow, right in front of the ice. He noticed his reflection on it. His arm went up to his blonde hair, accompanied with white at the base. Where did the white come from? He knew he was blonde but... White? He had to admit, he kinda likes it. Another thing that caught his attention was his eyes. His mother said that his eyes consisted of two different colours. Left side, violet. Right side, emerald green. She always talked about how bright his eyes were. It made her happy. It made his dad happy.

One day, an accident happened. All he could remember, is a knife barely grazing his left eye. The tip sliced the middle portion and it became nothing but a blur. The eye lost it's brilliance. It became dull. His right eye becoming the only bright colour. Regardless, his parents were happy that he was safe. He may be half-blind but he is alive and kicking. He made a mental promise to keep those smiles on their faces. It meant a lot to him. So much that his mother was shocked to find out that his eyes can glow from an excessive amount of emotion. It scared her the first time round, but the look one her sweet son's face made her laugh at her own reaction. He was just happy.

She knew his son was trying his best. Too hard.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts. His reflection was a tiny bit off. No, his entire vision was. It barely registered but when he heard the little drops of water onto the ice, he knew he was crying. And for what? For being unable to make his parents happy? No... For being unable to find them? Not that either... He couldn't understand. He never will.

What he definitely knew is that he is alone. He always was. No one in the hometown was allowed to be friendly with each other. The head of the village always said that it was a waste of time. The only thing they should be doing is work. Learn how to kill fight. Learn how to be a person. Another incident happened, and it was the last one. He couldn't recall much of it. The one memory fresh in his mind was the destruction that was his home and his legs forcing him to run. His parents screaming at him to run and never look back.

He never knew how things had ended up so bad. The village was once peaceful. It wasn't well-known, but they were thankful nonetheless. It was the happiest everyone has ever been. But one day, they were attacked, taken over. The boy was nothing but an infant. He didn't know if the village changed. Only assuming that it has always been that way. His parent's stories told him otherwise. He wonders just what happened that made their village change so drastically. They never actually told him about that.

He knew at one point in his life, he said to his parents once. A promise that he has to accomplish. That he'll one day create a place where people can live in peace. Where everyone can become friends. They're free to do whatever they want. Nothing bad will ever happen. If something did happen, he would try to fix it as soon as possible.

He's still young.  
He hasn't taken a step to fulfilling that promise.

So why does it feel like he failed? Why is his heart destroying itself from the inside out? It hurts to keep thinking about it. His tears kept flowing, showing no signs of stopping.

His eyes widened when he felt a presence nearby. There was no way he could stop crying. His emotions were somewhat uncontrollable right now. He can only hope that whoever is out there will leave him alone.

...

It started to snow a little.

__________

Philza had nothing else to do outside. He was collecting wood for some fire. Its currently night time, and he had to get back home or else his sons might accidentally burn the house down. He trust that they wouldn't, but you can never be too sure. Those idiots are always getting themselves into trouble. It's ridiculous sometimes, but he couldn't fault them. It's just their way of living.

On the way back home, it was silent. There were occasional animals nearby. Some mobs that he could handle on his own. This is normal to him. What wasn't normal is that he heard someone sniffing. And a harsh cough right after. Someone is in the forest, at night, crying. Snow started falling as well.

Alarms set off in his head. He knew it wasn't his kids, but he shouldn't ignore anyone. They could be in trouble for all he knew. So he followed the noise. It wasn't too far away from where he was at. He did find some sort of disturbance on the way. Like leaves that appeared to be plucked from the trees. Or the snapped branches.

He found himself walking into a large clearing with a frozen lake. What he hadn't expected was to find a child sitting on the ground, tears falling from their face at a rapid pace. Who... Is that?

No one mentioned a child being on the server.

"Hey, kid." He called out to the child, making them freeze. Their arms moved to quickly wipe away the tears. When they were done, they hesitantly looked up to where he was. The man's eyes immediately landed on the porcelain mask. He knew exactly who it was. But that can't be. The admin of this server is 21. There's no way he is this... 9 year old child!

"Dream?" Phil wanted to ask so many questions. He could've sworn his heart stopped for a second when the little one spoke through his sniffles.

"Uhm... Who are you?"

The boy became wary of him, slowly backing away without standing up completely. The moment he moved, Phil suddenly knew why he was like this. Why he doesn't know him at all. He just has zero clue on how and why this happened.

When in the world did Dream die?

His feet were slightly faded. Phil could see through them. He could also tell the ghost himself is not aware that he is one. That he is dead.

"How do you know my name?" Dream stuttered out, starting to get a little scared inside.

"Did you lose your memories...?" Phil mutters mostly to himself. The child heard him anyway.

"Do I- Am I supposed to know you?" He questioned, making the winged man snap out of his thoughts.

"You could say that, yes."

"But I've never met you in my life!" Neither knew what to do at that moment. Dream, on instinct, pulled his hood over his face. He had the mask, but he still felt off. He didn't want the other to see what he is feeling. Only his parents were allowed to see. It was unfortunate that he was seen crying here. It won't happen again, he swore to himself. A shaky sigh escaped his mouth. "You won't hurt me, right?"

"Of course not!" Phil quickly answered, both his arms raised so he doesn't seem like a threat. "I'm here because I heard crying. I didn't think it'll be you."

"Sorry...."

"Will you at least tell me what are you doing out here at night?" He asked, slowly approaching the kid and sitting down next to him. Dream relaxed a little. He still had his guard up, but he felt that he could trust him.

"I don't know. I was sleeping in a Plains Biome, but I woke up on a tall mountain, on a pile of s-snow." Dream says, the last word sounding foreign to him.

"Don't you have a house?"

"Once, but my hometown... I don't know what happened and how, but my parents told me to run. They promised to come find me once everything was over. Whatever that meant. So, I'm still waiting..." Dream explains, fiddling with his fingers. He would always be waiting for them. No matter how long it took. He believed they would actually come back.

Philza, on the other hand, thought otherwise. He knew they were dead. They told him to run because they didn't want him to get hurt. For him to live without worrying about... Whatever hell he has been going through. He could not tell Dream the truth. The boy was just so hopeful that he just had to keep his mouth shut. His mind wonders back to Alive Dream. He must have found out about his parents sooner or later. It was another reason why he knew the parents were dead. Dream was twenty-one when he died. Ghost Dream looks nine right now. He must have known eventually. Unless he actually held one to the fading hope that badly. Not that it would have made much of a difference really.

He also wonders just how much the blonde boy had changed. Ghost Dream seems so precious and innocent right now. Alive Dream... Wasn't exactly the best, but he tried. He never wanted to be a villain in the beginning, only doing what he thought was right. He wanted to help and he tried so hard. Nothing went his way at all. He knew he was doing something wrong. Which was why after Tommy was exiled, he forced himself to spend as much time as he could with said blonde. Deep down, exiling someone was not what he wanted. Tommy admitted to Phil that Dream never meant to harm him. He was just caught up in his emotions that he panicked, so hard that he just lost it. He could see how genuine the other was when it came to interactions. The blonde kid could not find it in him to hate him, let alone dislike. They apologized to each other and made up.

It's weird how they forgot Tommy was on exile. Maybe they had too much fun away from L'Manburg. Who could blame them? Everything there is just so stressful.

It's a wonder how Dream was so patient with everyone in the beginning.

"I- I'm sure they're out there, still looking for you." Phil attempted to give a smile. It felt off, but the child didn't question it.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just wait out here until then." Dream crossed his legs and leaned onto them, closing his eyes in the process.

"You can't be serious." Phil deadpanned. "It's cold out here!"

"I can't feel anything though." Dream looked at his own covered-hand. He removed the glove, letting the elder see his pale-blue(almost white) skin. "I get chills, but that's about it."

Phil took a hold of his hand, flinching when he felt the unrealistic temperature of the skin. Was the boy's skin like this when he was younger? No, that's not important right now. What he should be doing is bringing this boy home where it's warm.

"Don't you want to live somewhere at least?" He reasoned.

"P-probably, but I don't have anywhere to go."

Dream felt a hand on his head. "You can crash at my place, how about it?" He immediately turned at that.

"I would be intruding in your home though. Back at home, anyone who did that will be killed. On the spot mostly. Only family is allowed to live in the same house." Phil did not expect that at all. Just where the hell did he live?!

"It's different here. You won't get killed for simple things like that, you can stay." Dream seemed to be considering it before nodding. He could barely register the smile grazing his face.

Phil stood up from his position and helped the kid up. Dream followed of the man, excited to see some change of scenery. "I hope you don't mind some company. I do have some children of my own."

"Are they nice?"

"They can be a little chaotic, but yes, they are nice."

Dream scurried when he lagged behind a little, thinking about meeting new people. It was exciting to say the least. Back at home, it was always the same people. Some of which he never got to see again. Now, he got the chance to actually communicate with new faces! He got so enthusiastic that Phil had to hold his hand from speeding off and get lost.

"Hey hey! What's your name??" He asked.

Phil swore that if Dream had a doggy tail, he'll be wagging it so much. Those ears are not helping with that mental image. Regardless, he smiled at the kid's antics before answering.

"The name's Philza, just call me Phil."

"Okay! Nice to meet you Phil."

__________

Tommy sat nearby Ghostbur and Friend. He was supposed to be inside right now. Dad didn't like it when his children were out and about at night. The only reason why they were outside, literally right next to the house, was because Friend kept making noises. He didn't know why Ghostbur needed him out as well, but he wouldn't stop whining. So he compiled. Now he's sitting there. On a log. With thick winter clothes. Staring at the two right in front of him. He doesn't understand Friend so he had no idea why he was yelling in the first place.

"Wil, are you done yet?" The blonde spoke up, making his friend look at him.

"Oh! Yes I am." Ghostbur finally lets go of Friend and moved away from him. The two then walked back into the cabin.

"Why did Friend call you out? He seemed fine to me."

"He just wanted pets." Tommy glared at the ghost. "Don't look at me. If you want to glare at anyone, do it to the wall."

The teen could only sigh in disappointment. Sitting out there in the cold, just because an animal needed pets. Whatever. At least it didn't take that long. Anymore time past that and he would have probably lost his mind.

Tommy closed the door and removed his winter clothes. The boots were placed next to the others neatly, right next to the doorway. He immediately flopped onto the couch and sighed. The fire in the fireplace gave the teen the warmth he needed. He dragged the blanket hanging on the couch's armrest and wrapped himself. Ghostbur sat himself next to the boy, still having the smile plastered on his face.

"I'm glad someone's happy." The younger one says sarcastically.

"Sorry, I never heard Friend yell like that before. I thought he was dying." Ghostbur apologized. "I guess he was just lonely."

"Riiiighht..."

"Quite your whining, kid." Tommy's head snapped towards Techno who came out of the kitchen with a plate filled with baked potatoes. He placed it on the table in front of the two and sat down.

"Make me."

"Say, do any of you know where Phil is? He hasn't come back yet." Ghostbur quickly said before the two started bickering. "He's usually back by now."

"He said he went out to get some firewood." Tommy mutters, looking at the doorway.

"Should we look for him?"

"I dunno man. I'm not up for another round of scolding - not after yesterday's." Tommy shook his head. Long story short, he accidentally threw a snowball through the window. It almost hit Ghostbur in the process. If that had actually hit him, who knows how badly he'd melt. That plus it broke a case and made a mess inside. "Let's just hope he comes back soon. I'm getting hungry."

"Oh... Alright." They sat put. Neither of the three liked uncomfortable silence, so they tried their best to converse. Talking about anything at all. It was going well at first. Tommy talking about a memory of the past, Techno insulting him for it, and Ghostbur laughing at their usual antics.

They hushed upon hearing laughter coming from outside. It didn't sound like Phil, but they could hear him talk after the laughing subsided.

"So, you ready to meet them?"  
"Yup!"

The door opened up. Their father stepped into the house with a smile. Ghostbur was the first to greet him. "Hey dad!"

"Sorry I was late. I got caught up in something." Phil says as he closes the door behind him.

"Sounds important."

"It was by chance."

Tommy sat up from his comfy position. "We heard some laughter before you came in. Did someone come by or something? Didn't sound like anyone I could recognise though."

"I just, need you to promise me that you won't freak out. You might scare him away." Phil states with no room for debate. The three nodded, letting him proceed. "You can come out now."

The person behind him seemed hesitant despite their excitement before. Philza gave them a reassuring smile which gave them the final boost to stand out in front of the three. They were unaware of the wide eyes that were fixed on him as his left hand clenched the hem of his jacket. The mask on his face made it easier for him to look at them.

"Uhm, hi! I'm Dream. Nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets with the SBI family.  
> He likes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> useless fun fact: I color code my stories(dialog and all), all names have a color
> 
> does anyone else does this?

"Uhm, hi! I'm Dream. Nice to meet you!"  
  
The three boys on the couch stared at the little one. He stood up straight after giving a short bow and introduction. Dream could not see them, but he can feel their gazes fixed on him. He started squirming a bit, showing some signs of discomfort. Did he do something wrong already?  
  
  
Tommy wanted to say something. At first, like the rest of them, he was confused about who it would be. Never in his wildest dreams would it be Dream. Not only that, but he's a... A child! Younger than him! He had no idea how to feel either. Dream disappeared one day and without saying anything to him. He felt somewhat betrayed that his friend left him. Even so, he did believe that the greenie would come back. Whenever he go out for a day or two, he would come back with a gift. Tommy was just thankful that he never forgot about him. So he waited.  
  
Two days became a week.  
A week became a month.  
A month became a few more.  
  
His worry grew with each passing day. Now he knew why he had a bad feeling that was constantly growing. It was his instinct telling him that something bad happened to Dream.  
  
Perhaps he was partially to blame for this. He had seen the strange behaviour patterns Dream had for the past few days before his disappearance. Dream became less energetic. He started spacing out more often. The teen could feel the sadness radiating from the older one. Tommy did not know how to deal with emotions. Yet, he tried to be as supportive as possible. Taking his mind away from whatever is troubling him with his usual shenanigans. The masked one appreciated his efforts, but he guessed not even he could help.  
  
Tommy wished he could have done more.  
  
  
Technoblade was having similar feelings. There was a time that he came across Dream in a flower field one time. He found out that Dream did gardening as a hobby. The greenie just loved to play with the flowers. Caring for them as if they were his friends. It was surprising to the pinkette but he never said anything to anyone about it. Being told by the gardener himself that no one should know.  
  
Dream stated that he started doing this in his younger days. Perhaps when he met Sapnap, around there. He was so happy and unguarded that you wouldn't have believe that this was the man who was regarded as a scary, psychopathic hunter. Yet, here he was, getting so giddy just by hanging out with a bunch of colorful flowers.  
  
Techno remembers sitting nearby, listening to the man who kept rambling about his love for flowers. He didn't listen to most of it, mainly because he spaced out and the talking gradually got faster. He did see this rare sight a few more times. The last time he ever saw Dream in that flower field was after Tommy's exile. Every time Techno walks by the field, he couldn't help but stay for a while.  
  
It feels wrong to be there without his rival.  
It feels more wrong to know that he would never go back there.  
Not in that state.  
  
Ghostbur, on the other hand...  
  
"Aww!" The ghost stood up from his seat and grabbed the little one into a hug. "Look at you, so tiny and cute!"  
  
Almost all of the uneasiness in the air vanished. It was filled with the laughter of the two ghosts. With Ghostbur twirling in place and Dream enjoying the sudden play. The other two on the couch quickly snapped out of their thoughts as they watched the display. Phil went towards them, Tommy suddenly turning his attention to him.  
  
"W-when did this happen? How did he die? Where-"  
  
Phil hushed him before he could go any further with the questions. "I don't know when he died, Dream himself doesn't know that he is dead. We can't ask him directly either."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't remember anything. Every memory concerning the SMP is gone." Phil watched as the expressions on his two sons shifted. They were both conflicted about this whole thing. It's so sudden!  
  
"What does he remember then?" Techno questioned.  
  
"He didn't tell me much. He said that he supposedly ran away from his hometown and ended up sleeping in a plains biome. Told me that he woke up on the peak of a mountain too."  
  
"'Ran away from his hometown'?" Tommy repeated, tilting his head.  
  
"Something happened to his home when he was younger. I don't know what, but his parents forced him to run away." Phil continued the story, only to be stopped when the two asked again.  
  
"He has parents?"  
"He has a home?"  
  
It made the elder facepalm. He didn't whether to be disappointed or laugh. Probably disappointed. It's not right to laugh at someone who lost both at once. One look of his face was enough for the children to retract their words.  
  
"Everyone has that at some point in their life. Dream just happened to lose it earlier than expected, both at the same time." He couldn't continue when loud laughter interrupted their conversation. All three looked behind them to see Ghostbur throwing Dream up in the air. It would have looked fun if it weren't for the fact that the child was almost thrown onto the ceiling. With every toss getting him closer and closer, it might have happened.  
  
Naturally, Phil stopped the playing by catching Dream before he landed in the ghost's arms. "Did we do something wrong?" Ghostbur looked at his dad with an innocent face.  
  
The man merely pointed to the ceiling, holding a still hyperactive Dream in his other arm. There was a singular small hole in it. Fixable, but a hole nonetheless. Ghostbur knew the kid didn't hit his head, only punching upwards when he was thrown... Oh. "Whoops."  
  
Phil sighed. He had only gotten back from collecting some firewood, and this is what he comes back to. He knew peace in this house was rare. It's a miracle to even get it. Not with a loudmouth, a man who wants to obliterate orphans, and a ghost. Now he has another ghost/child to look after.  
  
(Not that he particularly mind-)  
  
"I think that's enough playing for today." He sets Dream on the couch beside Techno and headed for the kitchen. "Please, do not destroy anything while I cook dinner."  
  
"I wanna help!" Ghostbur says, as he always does, and ran into the kitchen to do just that.  
  
Now, the two boys were stuck with a child. Said child stared at the pinkette. Techno did not know what to do with him. He's not used to this and never will be. This was his rival, seemingly staring at him with that white mask. It's clearly smaller than the one older Dream had. The smiley face remained the same.  
  
He then felt a tug on his sleeve. "What's up?"  
  
"Names?"  
  
"I'm Tommy, and this idiot is Techno." The snark coming out of Tommy's mouth earned him a smack on the head.  
  
"What he said, but he's the idiot." Techno held in a smirk when Tommy threw a fit. All the colorful words coming out of his mouth. When he heard Dream laughing at him, he shook his head and stopped the insults.  
  
It wasn't the usual, inhuman and concerning wheezing anymore. Just giggling befitting of a kid. They never knew how much they missed those wheezes until now. It just doesn't sit right with them. They had to wonder though, can child Dream wheeze? It'll probably be higher pitch, they thought.  
  
When the ghost stopped laughing, he talked. "Y'know... I don't know you. But you seem familiar, especially you." Dream said, referring to Techno.  
  
"I mean, we already know you so it's only natural." Tommy lets out a soft sigh as he gets himself comfy on the couch again.  
  
"I've never met you in my life." The teen froze, his thoughts going back to Phil said. How did he forget that quickly?! "You guys seem nice, maybe I'm meant to meet you!"  
  
Dream smiled. Not that they can see it, but he is certain they can tell by his body language. They wanted to say something. Anything at all. Their minds scrambled to form some kind of reply. They failed, the words were stuck in their throats. They were saved once again by Ghostbur who came out of the kitchen to set the tables. "Dinner's almost ready! We need to set the table first."  
  
Tommy used this chance to escape the situation. He jumped off the couch and immediately went to help. Leaving Techno to deal with Dream. "Let's go help 'em out kid." The pinkette says, following his younger brother. Dream nodded at that.  
  
Dinner sounds amazing right now. He had ran for a while and slept without eating much, save for some apples he found on the way. He couldn't help but wonder though. Why doesn't he feel as hungry as he should be? Did he unconsciously eat an animal when he was asleep? Did he eat the animals that sat next to him, the ones that -sort of- looked after him?! That's... Kind of terrifying to think about. He certainly didn't taste anything in his mouth though. So that has to be a no.  
  
He shook his head. It's not important. He can just join this family for dinner and those thoughts will be gone. Nothing to worry about at all!  
  
  
Dinner had a lot of talking. Mostly the family telling Dream about their ridiculous shenanigans. They've had plenty of laughs. Either over the fun times, or of the misery of Tommy's misadventures. It was a great time for them. Even for Dream who didn't really know them. He is sat with new people, but he felt as if he knew them for a long time. That he has been living in those times as well.  
  
Afterwards, Phil ushered his three children to bed. He had no idea where Dream was going to sleep in, since they don't actually have a guest room. The only people living here are them after all. They don't get visitors. Ghostbur offered for the kid to sleep in his room since didn't need to sleep. Phil thought that Dream didn't either since he is a ghost too. When he turned to the couch though, he saw a sleeping child. It's hard to tell with the mask on. The soft, gentle breathing gave it away.  
  
"He's... Sleeping."  
  
"I thought ghosts don't sleep. Not even he sleeps either." Ghostbur mutters, talking about another ghost in the SMP. "Maybe he's an exception."  
  
"I guess so." Phil shrugged. Ghostbur proceeds to carry Dream and flew off to his room. He promised to take care of him throughout the night. Phil thanked his son before heading to bed.  
  
They had yet to know what they should do with Dream. That can wait though. There's always tomorrow.  
  
__________  
  
Dream woke up the next day. He still felt numb, but he felt a tiny bit of warmth. Like the one he felt when he slept on the couch. The fire in front of him wasn't as terrifying as the one he saw before. It almost looked harmless. Almost. The warmth right now did not come from the fire though. It came from a thick blanket that is currently draped over him.  
  
He sat up from the bed, taking in the appearance of the room he is in. There wasn't much. Just the bed, a desk full of stuff, a bookshelf, a cupboard and a... Thing. What is that? Curious, he walked over to it. This object is shaped like a big pear, except it's brown, has a hole in it with a... Stick? He's confused.  
  
He refused to touch it. As curious as he is, this does not belong to him. His mother always told him that touching other people's belongings is bad. It could even get you killed. He won't touch it because he is a good boy.  
  
The door opened, making him turn around. Ghostbur walked into the room with a smile on his face. It turned to surprise when he saw Dream out of bed. The boy was standing in front of something. "Good morning!"  
  
"U-uh, good morning...?" Dream realised he doesn't know the man's name.  
  
"I'm Ghostbur!" He walked over to the child. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I-Is this your room?"  
  
The ghost nods. "Yup! Don't worry, I'm a ghost. I don't need to sleep."  
  
"You're a ghost!" Dream nearly jumped at that. He went to hold the ghost's hand. He could hold it. That is weird. Aren't ghosts usually untouchable? Clearly not since he remembered yesterday's events. He also held the hand.  
  
"I don't understand either. It's better to not understand it." The man then asked him. "Why are you standing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh!!" Dream turned around and pointed to the item leaning against the wall. He wanted to know more about this thing. It looks weird, but the good kind of weird. "I wanna know what this is."  
  
Ghostbur looked behind him and noticed his instrument. "That's a guitar!... Have you never seen one before?" That seemed strange. Everyone has at least known about a guitar before. Everyone he has met knows about it.  
  
"I feel like I have but I don't remember... What does it do?" Dream watched as he grabbed the guitar and his hand. He was led out of the bedroom and into the living room. Both sat down on the couch as Ghostbur held his instrument.  
  
"Instead of telling, I'll show you." He smiled as he proceeds to play and sing. Dream sat there, silent and in awe. He never heard anything like this before. Is that what his mother described as music? He knew what singing is of course. His mother loved to sing lullabies to him at night. Or when she's cooking in the kitchen. She taught him how to sing too. Not that he dared to sing in front of anyone ever. He's too shy to do anything like that. So he does it when he's alone.  
  
This person is not his mother. Listening to someone else other than her had ignited the same feelings he felt when he was under the blanket. It's warm again. The fireplace was not lit at the moment but he didn't care. All he was doing now is enjoying the song being played in front of him. When it was done, he remained speechless.  
  
"So, how was i-"  
"That was really good!"  
  
Dream interrupted, getting excited over a song. Ghostbur was surprised at the sudden yelling. He was happy that he enjoyed the song though. That's all that matters.  
  
You see, when Dream first introduced himself, Ghostbur immediately noticed his situation. A man, once alive, had died and became a ghost. He took on the appearance of when he was once the happiest. When he felt truly at peace. Even so, Ghostbur took notice of the perpetual amount of sadness deep within the kid. If it was an aura, it would might actually choke someone to death. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Which is why when Dream started to fidget on the spot, he decided to play with him. To distract him from the staring of his two brothers. He wanted to make him happy. He liked to hear the laughter coming out of the little one's mouth. It's the kind of music he likes to hear from his friends and family. Even though some of them can be... Loud. He didn't mind it that much. They are just happy. So overjoyed that you'd wonder how they don't faint from the sheer amount of laughter.  
  
Maybe he'd like some blue too.  
He'll remember it for later.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you liked it!" He cheered. The ghost went to his room and came back. Dream was still seated, he was waiting. There wasn't much he could do right now. Especially since they are away from the mainland. There must be something they can do right?  
  
"Hey Dream, do you want to go outside?" He asked.  
  
"Without permission?"  
  
"We can leave a note, it's fine." He grabbed a paper and a pen to inform the rest of the family that they'll be outside. He showed it to the green one. "We'll just leave it on the table and we can go."  
  
Dream looked hesitant but nodded anyway. "Okay!"  
  
It is rather early in the morning. In the past, Dream would always wake up this early. Or he doesn't sleep at all. Training would start in 15 minutes so he would always be there five minutes before. The people there always praised him for being the first one there. For being early. For being an obedient, little boy. He likes the praises they give him, so he always does his best.  
  
They would give him the most attention too. Other children don't get the same treatment that he does most of the time. He found it strange but never questioned it. It never mattered. All that was important is that he kept doing well. His parents were proud. They were proud. What's not to like about life?  
  
If you were any other person looking from the outside, it's... Rather messed up.  
  
They made Dream believe he was doing good. Technically yes, he was doing good, in their eyes. But teaching a child how to fight and murder others swiftly was terrible. He would do whatever they asked to without question. He would kill perfectly. After 'tests' that they set up, Dream always wondered why the children he fought never appeared again. He was told they were merely kicked out since they couldn't fight properly. They were sent to do something else rather than fight.  
  
He believed them. He would keep waiting for the day that his friends would come back. In any way possible. The children only talk to each other with sentences, greetings or simple body languages. They were forbidden from long conversations and being actual friends. Dream, however, considered everyone his friend. When the people weren't looking, he helped to treat their wounds. He gives them comfort when their parents couldn't. He was there when you needed him the most. Everyone loved him. They admired him. Nor did they mind that he was the one finishing them off. They were just glad they managed to make even a single, genuine friend.  
  
Right now is different. He wasn't out to fight or attend training. He was outside because Ghostbur wanted to hang out. Dream had not done this before. He doesn't know the first thing about hanging out with a friend. He had always sat at home with the company of his parents. It had always been the three (four) of them.  
  
It looked to be 7am right now. Dream had learned to read the time by looking at the sun/moon. Not only that, he also remembers the atmosphere of 7am. It's his favourite time to wake up to. Here he stands, outside in the snow, his eyes fixed to the horizon. He wondered what could possibly be waiting for him at the other side. It's exciting to think about!  
  
"What do we do outside?" Dream tugged on the ghost's sleeve, getting his attention.  
  
"There's a few things we can potentially do." Ghostbur walked to the side of the house, beckoning the child to follow. Dream turned the corner and was met with a blue sheep. He ran up to it with his eyes fixed mainly on the colour.  
  
"I've seen this animal before!" He exclaims before humming weirdly. "I don't remember it being this blue though... What is this?"  
  
"It's a blue sheep of course! His name is Friend." Ghostbur introduced. 'Please don't tell me he doesn't know what a sheep is either.'  
  
"Sheep... Sheep... Sheeeeep..." Dream started making weird noises as he tried to recall something. His eyes kept looking all over the place. Not that he can tell with that mask of his. It didn't seem like he was getting any luck. "Mmm... Meep."  
  
He stopped making the noises and instead made a disappointing expression. "It sounds familiar. I think my dad talked about sheep once. I don't think there were any back home."  
  
"Strange. I'm sure there would've been some in your hometown."  
  
"If there were I've never seen one."  
  
Dream sighed and faced the sheep once again. He stared at Friend, just as it does him. He took a step forward. Friend didn't budge. Another step forward and Dream walked until he was right in front of Friend. They stayed still like that for a bit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dream immediately pounced on Friend, hugging the soft blue wool. He buried his face into it. He couldn't contain himself as he squealed into the wool. He got so excited that he climbed onto the sheep, getting a better hug out of it. Friend did not seem to mind this. It let the illogical chilly human child to snuggle with its wool.  
  
Ghostbur cooed at the heartwarming scene. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he was glad to see the child bonding with Friend. They seem to like each other a lot.  
  
"Hey! Let me join the cuddling too!"  
  
__________  
  
Phil almost had a heart attack when neither ghosts were seen in Wilbur's bedroom. He sigh in relief when he saw the note on the table. He walked out the door to see the ghosts and Friend tried to build something out of snow. Tried to. He didn't know what they were trying to do. All he knew is that they have appeared to build a solid square out of snow. With Dream buried in the middle.  
  
Said child cheered, both hands holding snowballs in them. At first, Phil wanted to pull him out of the snow. It's freezing in the morning. Then he finally woke up from his sleep state upon the realization that Dream doesn't feel much, or anything. 'He is giving me heart attacks without even trying...'  
  
He watched his children play in the snow a little more. With Dream burying himself further into the snow structure before somehow bursting free. As a result, the snow went flying everywhere. The three cheered at that, or at least what the equivalent of a sheep cheering is. It's bleating seems happier than what he normally hears.  
  
Now that he thought about it, how long have they been playing?  
  
"Boys!" Phil called out, gaining their attention. "How long have you been out for?"  
  
Ghostbur looked at the sky. The sun can be seen. He hummed before shrugging. "I didn't see the sun when we got out. It was pretty dim."  
  
"It's 9am now. So we've been out for 2 hours!" Dream yells, sitting on Friend once more.  
  
Phil turned to Ghostbur right after that. "Your brothers will be up in a few minutes. Do you want to help with breakfast?... Again...?"  
  
"I do! B-but Dream still wants to play." He points to the boy who hung on tightly as Friend ran around. His laughter being the loudest noise they could hear right now.  
  
"Dream!" The man called out.  
  
"Yeeahh??"  
  
"Stop playing, you need to have your breakfast!"  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
Dream yelped when Phil suddenly picked him up from Friend. The sheep was being led back to its place by its favourite owner. "Aww..."  
  
Phil rolled his eyes at that. "You can play later, just have breakfast first."  
  
"Okayyy." Dream trailed back into the house and sat patiently on the couch. He didn't know when, but he assumed Phil ignited the fire in the fireplace. He decided to sit on the carpet. Slightly nearer to the fire.  
  
"Don't sit too close Dream. I don't want you to get burnt." Phil instructs as he disappears into the kitchen with Ghostbur.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
The next few minutes were rather uneventful. Dream merely stared at the fire as he waited for breakfast. He dragged one of the blankets hanging on the couch off. He wrapped himself up, only leaving his face open. It's not that open with his mask on but you get it. Like a tiny burrito sat in front of a fire.  
  
He wanted more comfort.  
  
He took the pillows from the couch.  
  
He sat on one.  
  
The rest all around him with him hugging one.  
  
And one more blanket.  
  
Hm...  
  
He enjoyed the warmth.  
  
It feels great.  
  
"Dream?" The child let's out a noise as acknowledgment. "Why the fuck do you... What are you doing?"  
  
"Feels cozy." He answered plainly, eyes closed to relax.  
  
"I get that. But is it necessary to take the pillows?"  
  
"All for the sake of coziness."  
  
Tommy stared blankly at the bundled up kid in front of the fireplace. It's not his place to say anything. Ghost can't sweat. But holy fucking shit. He felt as if he was warming up just by staring. He shook his head, taking a seat on a chair at the dining table.  
  
'He looks so tiny...'  
  
"Aww! Little Dream is all snuggled up." Ghostbur smiled as he brought plates out to set up the table.  
  
"I doubt he's going to move any time soon." Techno enters the room, eyes landing on the bundle.  
  
Ghostbur walked towards Dream to tell him that breakfast is ready. He refused to move. Not with all these warmth he's getting. Breakfast doesn't seem appetizing anymore.  
  
"Dad? Dream doesn't want to move." The ghost says out loud. Phil brought the breakfast into the room and placed it on the table. His eyes were set on the kid then. "Wait, I know!"  
  
He took his and Dream's plate and walked over to the fireplace. He placed the them on the floor. He grabbed a fork before coming to sit down. "You wouldn't mind me feeding you, right?" Dream shook his head, pushing his mask up just a little to expose his mouth. He smiled.  
  
"Just don't spill anything on the carpet." Phil advise before starting on his own breakfast.  
  
Ghostbur was being patient with his feeding. Dream eats surprisingly fast, so he told him to slow down or he might choke. He listened.  
  
Overall, Dream thought that today had a wonderful - but strange - start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are probably going to be Dream hanging out with the SBI family and learning about things.  
> Such as what is actually illegal and what's not.  
> Also how to have fun with friends.
> 
> Edit: I read through the chapter, saw something and it bugged me for the whole night lmfao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little boys and sheep  
> Playing is nice  
> Dream learns something new about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter doesn't have much. Sad. Hope you like it nonetheless.

The blankets and pillows were back to where they belong after breakfast. Dream helped to clean, having done it with his mother all the time. Afterwards, Ghostbur suggested that they went adventuring. Dream agreed since he's not one to sit around and do nothing. That's just boring. Now that he is in a completely new area, he wants to run across the place and explore. There wasn't much to see when he walked with Phil. That didn't stop him from wanting to see more though. Maybe he could find something new. He could even find someone like Friend. A new buddy to play with.  
  
So that takes us to the outside.  
  
To Dream, Ghostbur, Tommy and Friend walking around aimlessly in the snow. They could clearly see the bright blue sky compared to the grey one since several days ago. While the two ghosts and sheep were playing around in the snow, the teen stood there, watching. He had no idea why he followed. Something told him that he should have. To make sure that his former brother and friend will be alright. It felt as if he would lose them in an instant if no one was looking. He already lost both of them once, he wouldn't want them to disappear the second time. He doesn't know how, but he sure as hell won't let that happen. He wouldn't be able to handle that.  
  
Tommy spent most of his time in bed last night, thinking about a few things. He wanted to yell. He wanted to ask so many questions that nobody could answer. He wanted to get 'Alive Dream' back and ask just what the hell happened to him that he died. That Dream had to leave him and everyone else. It was bad enough to lose a brother, but to lose a friend... It's plain cruel. What in the world did they do to deserve this?  
  
Well, sure, they did lots of bad things. But they meant well. Wilbur couldn't handle the stress of losing his beloved country. It drove him insane, causing him to blow everything up. He suffered so much to get his country back, only to lose everything in the end. Including his life. Dream only wanted to help. He wanted everyone to be happy. Though he ended up making wrong decisions because he tried to do things alone. The once selfless idiot became overwhelmed with the ongoing events that he also went crazy. Though it wasn't as obvious as Wilbur. Tommy knew of Dream's 'insanity phase' not because he couldn't see his face. More like the way he spoke and the way he kills mobs to protect him. He became violent, more than usual.  
  
Wilbur had scared him so much that Tommy didn't see his big brother anymore.  
Dream is terrifyingly good at hiding his emotions, barely holding himself together at some points.  
  
Both leaders were so absorbed with their own ideals that they just lost their minds. They are dead now. And they're happy. They look so free and unguarded, as if nothing bad happened. Tommy wondered where had it all gone wrong. Dream isn't even a 21 year old ghost. Just a 9 year old who had 'recently' ran away from his home due to certain events. Tommy thought back to a phrase that he once heard. He guessed that it is true.  
  
Seeing them like this now, doesn't exactly sets him at ease. Since, y'know, they're dead. Though at least he knows that no one will be suffering any time soon. And he prays so hard that it will remain that way.  
  
Actually, now that he thought about it... How is the SMP doing now?  
  
Do they know Dream is dead?  
Did they rejoice at the news of his death?  
Does anyone even care about him right now?  
Was it worth telling them if they were clueless about it?  
  
Tommy checked his communicator. Excluding his family, there weren't any messages that were sent to him, group chat or private message. He faltered at that. He was expecting something. Maybe a question about his fellow green friend, or a text from Tubbo asking if he's alright. There was nothing.  
  
Tubbo... How long has it been since he had thought about his best friend? Ever since Philza, Technoblade and Ghostbur agreed to live together, he had been so busy hanging out of his family that he forgot about his friend. To be honest, he tried to forget. He wanted to know himself if Tubbo does genuinely cared about him.  
  
He never received a single message.  
  
Tommy sighed. He knew his friend is a president of a country right now. He knew how hard it is to manage it without any knowledge of being a president. Tubbo wouldn't have time for him then. The blonde understood and never hated Tubbo for not sending him a message of sorts. But now... It has been a while that there is no way that Tubbo hadn't done anything. He couldn't be busy all of the time.  
  
Right?  
  
...  
  
No.  
  
He was patient. He is sure that his best friend would come around some day. He just had to wait and hope for the best. The compass is still in his grasp. Currently, he'll simply watch over the three playing in front of him, playing with the snow, turning things into ice and...  
  
Wait, what?  
  
  
  
Dream threw his arms in the air, running throughout the snowy field. His scarf flapped behind him like a cape. He proceeded to dive into it and roll around. The snow was soft like a blanket. He is being rather energetic right now. A little too much, but what did you expect from a child? He never got to do this when he was younger either. This is a whole new world to him.  
  
(A little note: Dream's jacket was inspired by someone's art. Basically his hood has the cat ears. His back has the parrot wings. At the bottom has the doggy tail. I can draw it but not now lmfao. I only have one Ghost Dream art on my Instagram. Certain things are different because I made this story after I drew it.)  
  
Friend practically joined him, though he couldn't get back up. It laid in the snow with it's legs in the air. Ghostbur laughed, helping Friend up as he stood up. Dream, on the other hand, got wrapped up in his scarf. He started flailing his legs as call of help. Ghostbur flew over to him, supressing another chuckle. When he did though, he simply rolled Dream the other way. The child himself laughing innocently as he went with the flow. He did ended up face down on the snow though. He sneezed. Sounded like a spray.  
  
"Hey Dream, do you want to make anything?" The older ghost asked. Dream stayed still before pushing himself up with his arms. He nodded.  
  
There was no goal for them to accomplish. They just went with whatever came into mind. Ghostbur created a snow sheep resembling Friend. The sheep itself bleated at the snow sheep's face. It knocked into the snow structure by accident. The head fell apart as a result. It's remains laid on the ground. Both of them stared at it before screaming like crazy.  
  
Dream didn't really know what he was doing. He was simply piling some snow on top of more. It started off as a small blob. It grew into a bigger blob. And now it's the same height as him. He stared at it, thinking that something was missing. He snapped his fingers when an idea crossed his mind. He poked two small holes and drew a smile below them.  
  
It's a snow blob!  
It had some sort of resemblance to his mask.  
  
The child took off his gloves, having an idea in mind. He wanted to put arms on the blob. The gloves would act as hands. He noticed two sticks on the ground and went to picked them up. The moment he did though, he heard some cracking noises. The sticks were frozen. They became ice. He dropped them in surprise. Weren't they brown a second ago? Dream knew his right eye is slightly blurry, but that doesn't mean he can't see anything. He knocked the iced sticks on each other lightly. It didn't crack or anything like that. Only making a clink noise.  
  
Dream decided to snap the sticks in half. He struggled a bit, surprised to find it hard to snap thin ice-covered sticks. It happened eventually at least. The broken parts were free from the ice. Not for long though as the ice mended itself. Now he had four iced sticks.  
  
Cool.  
  
What is happening? This has never happened before. He felt his panic quickly rising. There was either something wrong with the sticks, or something wrong with him. He's going to guess it's him. I mean, they're just sticks. What can they do, hurt you? Stab you? Probably. But that's it.  
  
Dream ran over to Ghostbur and Friend who were still freaking out over the 'exploded' head. He stood near them. His mouth drawn into a thin line as he strangely looked at them. It's not everyday you see someone and an animal screaming about a busted head. They were struggling to fix it up too. They weren't even making any progress. Or, well, Ghostbur. Friend can't really do anything but bleat.  
  
"Ghostbur!" Dream yelled to catch his attention. The man stopped freaking out and dropped the pile of snow he had in his arms.  
  
"O-oh, Dream!" The ghost laughs nervously. "Did you finish already?"  
  
"In a way, yes. I need help with something though."  
  
"What's up?" Dream held out the sticks to him. Ghostbur looked at them with interest. He grabbed two of them for a closer inspection. "These... Are icicles."  
  
"No no no! Sticks!" Dream broke off another stick to show him what was inside. The ghost looked at the broken portion and noticed a stick inside of it. He was about to say something until the ice acted once more, mending itself to cover up the entirety of the stick.  
  
"Whoa, it is a stick. What did you do?" Ghostbur looked at the non-gloved hand and back to the ice. There was a slight mist around the former. He had a hunch already.  
  
"I dunno. I took the sticks and it suddenly froze." Dream saw another non-ice stick nearby and went to touch it. Not grab. Just touch. Upon contact, the stick was covered in ice almost instantly. The ghost barely saw it, but at least he knew he was right.  
  
Dream can turn things to ice.  
He's got ice powers.  
He's an ice boy.  
  
The blond boy held the stick by the tips and showed it to Ghostbur. Like a child discovering something new. "Look, ice!"  
  
"Hmm...." The older one looked back and forth between the ice and the snow. He had a theory and he wanted to test it out. It might be fun if Dream knows how to do it.  
  
"Hey, try freezing your snow blob." Ghostbur walked over to the blob, beckoning the other two to come.  
  
"Huh? I can't do that. Can I?"  
  
"You'll never know until you try right?" Ghostbur gave a reassuring smile to the child who seemed unsure of himself. He also looked over to Friend who bleated once again. It sounded supportive, nudging the child by the shoulder gently. "Even Friend agrees with me!"  
  
"Did you really?" Dream listened to it bleat three times. He didn't understand it, but he appreciates it regardless. "Okay, I'll do it!"  
  
Dream stood at the side of his snow structure. He did say he would at least do an attempt. However, he didn't know what to do. Freeze the blob. Easier said than done. He rounded the blob while wondering what in the world he should do. Should he just touch it? It's literally the only thing he has to do in order to freeze it.  
  
Bringing his right hand forward, he gently placed it on the blob, not wanting to accidentally topple it. Like the snow sheep's head. Kind of creepy now that he thought about it. Frost started to appear on the spot he touched, steadily spreading out. He noticed Ghostbur giving him an encouraging smile. He felt himself relax before focusing once again.  
  
Dream didn't know why, but he was getting excited. This was something new. The people back at home never thought him how to use powers. Nobody there had powers, not that he or anyone would know. How long had he has them for? Did his parents have powers too? Maybe they did but he didn't? He would never know. For his parents were still out there, looking for him. And here he is, waiting for them.  
  
For now, he would practice with these new powers. He would get so good that his parents would be proud of him.  
  
His first task is to encase this blob in ice. Which is exactly what he did. Due to his excitement and motivation to strive in life had given him the boost he needed. The structure went from white to blue. The sun gave it quite the shine that Dream had to look at it from another angle to see it. He couldn't see the snow anymore. That means-  
  
"I-I did it!" He cheered.  
  
"Yes, you did!" Ghostbur joined it, throwing Dream into the air like he did yesterday night. Their happiness grew louder as they continued on with their playing. Dream became so hyper-active that he started freezing anything else in their area. Any rocks, nearby trees- just anything that is solid. Ghostbur didn't even care about the surroundings. As long as the child is happy, then he is too.  
  
  
And that's how Tommy was surrounded by a bunch of blues. "Sheesh. Get lost in your thoughts for a bit and suddenly the children are gone or some shit." He sighed, as if he doesn't do the same damn thing with Tubbo. They seem to be having a good time. He supposed he could let it go. Hopefully Phil doesn't mind this.  
  
The teen ran towards the three. "Hey guys!" Said trio stopped and watched him stop in front of them.  
  
"Tommy look! Dream has ice powers!" Ghostbur pointed to said boy. Tommy turned, only to get a snowball in the face. He fell backwards with a short, panicked shout. Swiftly wiping the snow off of his face, he stood up with a mischievous grin and began his counterattack. Grabbing some snow on the ground, he shaped it and hurled one back.  
  
No one noticed the faint blue aura and tiny bits of snowflakes emitted from the child.  
It disappeared when the snow made contact with his mask.  
  
A snowball fight started between the two young ones. Friend joined in too after a while, using it's own body as a 'snowball'. Somehow. Don't even ask. The thoughts from before were already forgotten. They were having fun in the snow. Ghostbur had gotten a shovel from god knows where. Instead of using his hands, he used said shovel to throw the snow. It was effective in winning the snowball fight... And burying the children.  
  
"Err, I guess I won?"  
  
He didn't get a response.  
  
__________  
  
"What's up with the ice? He never had that when he was alive." Tommy questioned, watching Friend and Dream frolic around together. Ghostbur stood beside his brother.  
  
"In theory, it's probably because of the way he died." The ghost stated.  
  
"The way he died.." Tommy repeated softly. They have yet to find his body. And they weren't going to. Not yet. If they did it now, Dream might find out. Perhaps Phil and Techno can do it for them. It just doesn't sit right with him that his friend's body is left in the snow left alone, assuming that it is in this biome.  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, it's just a theory, but I think he died during a blizzard."  
  
"But why?! Dream wouldn't be that dumb to stand still and do nothing!" Tommy gritted his teeth to prevent himself from yelling. "U-unless-"  
  
"He planned to do exactly that." Ghostbur sighed heavily. It's the only conclusion he could get to. Dream was a competent man. Everyone knows that. He wouldn't die that easily.  
  
"I can't believe it." The teen mirrors the sigh as he dropped down onto the snow.  
  
Tommy didn't want to believe that then greenie had given up on himself. To take away his own life because the guilt and pressure was unbearable. Tommy may have been a teenager, but that doesn't he mean he would do nothing and watched his friends suffer. No, he'd do anything to help lift the load off the man's shoulders. Even if it was little. He could have even brought him to Phil for help as well. Since he was more knowledgeable on situations like these. But it's too late to do anything like that now.  
  
"I can't either, but now we have little Dream to take care of." Ghostbur had similar thoughts. He may not have been close to Dream like the others but he still cared. He had some fond memories with the blond boy. From those alone, he could tell how genuine their interactions were. The ones of concern and such. Even when he is a ghost. They would talk to each other sometimes, alone. Maybe on a cliff watching the sunset together. Or on a hill, gazing at the night sky filled with stars. He had to admit, he missed those times.  
  
"Yeah. I'd stick with him this time round." Tommy will not make the same mistake twice. Little Dream is more open than Alive Dream. It should be easier to pick up when he is feeling down.  
  
He hoped.  
  
"I wouldn't want to let him or myself down the second time. Even if he doesn't know it." Tommy closed his eyes.  
  
There was a grave near the house. It belonged to Wilbur. It was well decorated and preserved. Maybe, he could make one for Dream too. Only without the name. He couldn't tell how the child would react to seeing his own grave. Dream's happy aura is too great. No one would want to destroy such an aura. It's the kind of person that you don't want to see them sad. Because they'll make you sad as well. You'd cry with them regardless of what they did.  
  
"Wil?" The ghost hummed. "Let's make a grave for him."  
  
Ghostbur looked up from the snow in surprise. He blinked a few times before giving a bright smile. "You're going to put him next to mine right?"  
  
"Uhm. Only if you're oka-"  
"Of course I am! Let's do it!"  
  
Tommy hushed him before he got to loud. "We need the body too. But we can't go out with Dream unattended."  
  
"We'll just have to ask Phil then!" Ghostbur took his communicator out and began typing.  
  
"Dude! We can't just ask him out of nowhere!" Too late.  
  
Ghostbur: Hey dad! Tommy and I want to make a grave for Dream. Right next to me too. We don't have his body though. Tommy felt that he couldn't make the grave without it. Can you help us?  
  
"How the fuck did you type so quickly."  
  
"Dunno."  
  
They waited for a response. Since Phil should still be at home, they got it pretty quickly.  
  
Philza: Sure! I'll have Techno make room for the body to the right.  
  
Ghostbur: Sounds great! We don't have a clue on where the body might be, sadly.  
  
Philza: It's fine. I have an idea actually.  
  
Ghostbur: Wait, you do?  
  
Philza: Dream told me he woke up on a mountain. There's not many nearby so I should find him in a few.  
  
Ghostbur: That's great, thanks dad! :)  
  
Philza: No problem, anything for my sons.  
  
Ghostbur kept his communicator in his pocket, silently cheering. "Phil said he'd do it!"  
  
"Oh sn a p- It's probably going to take a while then." Tommy stretched as he relaxed, back against the tree behind him.  
  
"Nope! Phil has an idea, said Dream told him where he was when he first woke up." The teen's eyes widened at that.  
  
"That means we might be able to work on it tonight." He mutters under his breath. If they manage to finish it by then, then they wouldn't have to worry about Dream being suspicious of a new grave. Or they can just make sure he dosen't find them. That works as well.  
  
"Now that I think about it, do you have powers too?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Not that I particularly know of. I don't even know what kind of element I would have if I do." Ghostbur responded. He gave it some thought. The one that makes the most sense to him is fire. He remembers the feeling of it before he died. He hasn't been able to use any fire powers though.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's probably a cool one." Tommy closes his eyes to relax for a bit.  
  
Ghostbur said nothing to that, going back to seeing Friend and Dream falling into the snow whilst hugging each other. He could hear the sound of euphoria coming out of their mouths. There was a lot of cuddling as well. The ghost noted in his head; Dream loves to cuddle with super soft things. He could try making a plushie of sorts. He has made a few before so he's got experience. Some of which was a pig for Techno, a cow for Tommy and a bee for Tubbo.  
  
He pondered about what animal he should make for Dream. 'It's either a parrot or a cat...'  
  
"Guys, guys! Look at what I found!" Dream yelled as he approached the two. Ghostbur noticed that he was holding something in his arms. He saw a something round and white but still couldn't tell what it was. It's made obvious when he head a soft 'meow' coming from it.  
  
"It's a kitty!" It's head popped up and locked eyes with Ghostbur.  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"I don't know. It knocked into me when I was hugging Friend." The cat blended in with the surroundings. It's fur as white as snow. The eyes as blue as the frozen objects.  
  
"I once had a cat back at home. Mom and dad got her before I was born. It's name was Patches but... I don't know where it ran off to." Dream faltered a little. "She was cute, loves me a lot too."  
  
"Oh no..." Ghostbur frowned. Anyone could guess what happened to the poor cat.  
  
"I think, she's with mom and dad." Dream had his head down as he spoke. "She protects me. Whenever I go out to help mom buy something., she'll scratch anyone who dared to do anything funny. That means she stayed back as well. To make sure no one followed me. I-I'll meet her when my parents find me, I'm sure of it."  
  
Tommy and Ghostbur shared a glance at that. The child had so much hope for his parents. It's only natural he had the same amount for his precious Patches. It only makes it harder for them to tell Dream the truth in the future. They can't keep secrets and truths forever.  
  
"You know what that means?" Ghostbur tried his best to give a legitimate smile. "You can introduce this cat to Patches the next time you two reunite."  
  
Dream made a noise at that. He liked that. "That's true." He looked at the cat in the eyes.  
  
"You need a name though." He thought about the possible names that he could give this snow coloured kitty. The look on it's face appears pure and warm. His brain scrambled around with certain words, creating of a name that would fit this small animal. "Purina! That's what I'll call you!"  
  
The cat meows, satisfied with it's given name. It hopped out of Dream's arms and sat inside his scarf. The head remains seen while the rest is hidden in the fabric. It is comfy. "I've got a new friend!" Dream beamed.  
  
"You do!" Ghostbur gave the child a head pat and a warm smile. He thought back to the idea he had before Dream came.  
  
'A cat plushie it is.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently having intern, which means i don't have much time to write. The times i can actually sit down and write properly is on the weekends. I can always write at work too but that's only if i'm free. Probably going to update once a week -at least-
> 
> Btw, if you guys have any ideas for the story that i could use, you can share :')  
> I already have one from someone


	4. Something Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put for the title so I just did that. The very first chapter that earned a title xD  
> Also I don't know how to write sad stuff.  
> Have this anyway.

It didn't take long for Phil to find the body. He had no idea how long he had been out for, but he did it. He found the mountain the Dream had died in. It was the tallest one. Having wings has it's advantages. The mountain didn't look very stable to climb. Phil wondered how the kid had climbed up due to there being no ladders or anything to help. There were places for him to stand on. Even so, it looked dangerous.

He found a lump of snow at the peak of the mountain. There was nothing else but that one lump. No rocks, no nothing. No blood either. The winged man stared at it. He thought back to Ghost Dream. There hadn't been any obvious injuries on him. That means he didn't die from blood loss. If he did, there would've been a trail of blood from the bottom to the top. The only evidence of Dream climbing the mountain are the pickaxe markings, and some broken edges.

Phil brought a hand out to the lump to dig the snow away. He hesitated. Ghost Dream had looked pale, enough for him to be able to blend with the snow. The man also remembers the tip of his fingertips were blue. It was as if it was in the process of turning into ice. Frostbite. That much was obvious. Phil could feel the chill running up his spine. He was lucky he had winter clothing. Did Dream come here without them? Most likely, yes.

Phil could find out once he moves the snow away. He looked at the lump to see where the head could be at. The body seems to be laying on the back, like how it would if you were to put it in a coffin. Well, that'll be for later...

He used his shovel to dig. There had been a slight blizzard before he had met Dream. It's the reason why there is a bunch of snow making this lump. Phil made sure not to accidentally hit the body. He'll feel bad, and weird about it. More so bad but yeah. As he dug, he noticed a piece of clothing sticking out of the snow. He stuck the shovel into the snow beside him and switched to his hands. He uncovered the clothing and noticed that it is a part of Dream's jacket. More specifically, his right sleeve.

Phil grimaced at how cold the cloth was. He shook his head and continued to uncover the body. He found that Dream had his arms on top of his belly. His gloves weren't on. No, Dream didn't wear gloves. It was some black, thin bodysuit shirt that covered the entirety of his arms, including his hands and fingers. The hands are currently bare though, appearing to be pale with the frostbite on the fingertips. The suit's sleeve is ripped off, from the wrist down.

Had Dream always been that pale? That didn't seem possible. All those times he had seen the masked man, he had looked perfectly healthy. No pale skin at all. The only thing Phil knew was that Dream disappeared for a long time. Did he decide bleed out under the snow after climbing? Or did it happen when he was gone?

Doesn't matter.  
He is dead.  
You can't do anything.  
He can't do anything.

With a heavy sigh, the rest of the snow was quickly removed. The body itself is expected to be cold. The same temperature as Ghost Dream, actually. There was no damage. No hidden bleeding/injuries. Just a dead, frozen Dream. The hoodie acted as a cover for his head with some snow inside of it. The mask was still on. And it'll be there forever. No one would be allowed to take it off. He'll make sure of it. He did notice that it was further up than usual. Enough that Phil could see the small smile on his face. Just with that image alone, he looked so peaceful. It was unsettling to Phil.

Dream had wanted this. It would be clear to anyone who saw this. Looking at the amount of snow he was buried in, it's safe to say that he has been here for a long time. Phil had to dig downwards when he felt that he wasn't making much progress. The snow piled up beside and behind him. It's as if the world had decided to create a snow grave for him. To tell him that he could finally be at peace. No more fighting, conflict or anything of the sorts. Just the cold embrace of the snow biome.

He noticed something sticking out from beneath the body. Phil carried the body out of the hole. A piece of paper laid there. He picked it up and looked for a name. There was handwriting on it.

To: TommyInnit  
From: Dream

It's a letter, he thought. Phil kept the envelope secured in his pocket. He'll give it to the boy later. The man held the body as best as possible. He made sure that it remained the way it is before flying off. The cold seeped through his thick clothing. His skin felt as if it was burning. It's literally frozen. Phil swore that if he didn't know he was looking for Dream's body, he would've thought he was carrying a block of ice. He barely managed to move the limbs, but he did. How? He doesn't know. I don't either.

He knew his own path. He flew to Wilbur's grave as quickly as possible, hoping that no one but Technoblade would be there. Dream, Tommy and Ghostbur should still be out playing. Luckily, he was right. His pink haired son stood in front of a finished grave, and one hole. A simple coffin sat near said hole.

Techno heard the flapping of wings from above. He didn't need to turn around to see his dad approaching. The reason he didn't was because he didn't feel like seeing his rival's body. It doesn't feel right. And never will.

"The body isn't bloodied in any way. Only frozen." Philza voiced out, knowing what Techno was thinking.

"Frozen. That's it."

Phil frowned at that. He knew the pinkette was close friends with Dream. Even if neither refused to admit it. They're best friends. Best rivals. A great duo, Phil thought. He would remember how Techno would speak about his days. About Dream. How the homeless Teletubby had done this. How he had done that. What they did together. Dream was someone he could talk to easily. Be comfortable around him. They even fought with and against each other.

Now that Dream is gone...  
Techno can't do any of that.

Phil noticed Techno's hand turn into a fist, trembling. "Come on, we should get this over with. I wouldn't want the kid to find out." He says, knowing that he'd have to talk to his son about this.

Techno slowly nods at that. The coffin cover was off, so Phil was able to immediately place Dream in it. They cringed a little when they heard a little bit of cracking. The body was in the same position as before. 'Only thing is that he's the coffin...'

Phil went to pick up the cover. He heard Techno walking closer and stopped right at the coffin. The man watched as those rose pink eyes hold various emotions. Sadness, guilt, anger, disbelief... He didn't place the cover just yet. He waited for his son who was grieving for a friend.

"Close it up.."

Techno saw the smile. He barely caught it when the cover was placed. The mask had to be at a slightly higher position. Enough to see that peaceful smile. He despised seeing it. He fought back the urge to yell. To punch anything but the body or the coffin. To let loose of his anguish.

He didn't.

He contained those urges. As much as he wanted answers, he couldn't get them by beating shit up. Maybe he could but he would have to find the right people for that. He just wants to know why.

Why did Dream make the decision to die?  
Who encouraged him to do so?  
When did this even happen?

Techno made the coffin himself. He didn't want to make a fancy one, or one that's too simple it'll be breakable. The pinkette made one out of dark oak wood and some emeralds that he had. He wanted it to last long whilst also keeping his friend's body warm. It's the least he can do now. Other than taking care of his ghost, child self.

It pains him to see the child happy. It's what Dream could have been. Without the innocence and such, but still. If everyone could communicate. Calm the hell down. Stop being such a little bitch. Perhaps they could have achieved peace. People wouldn't have to suffer anymore. People wouldn't have to die out of fear or get the desire to.

He wouldn't have lost a brother and a friend then.

Some things in this world are inevitable, that be knew. He couldn't exactly save Wilbur. Not when Philza failed to. If he failed, no one had the chance of succeeding. His brother had been lost to insanity. There was no helping a man who's goals were set in stone. Techno aided him in the destruction of L'Manburg. Why wouldn't he? The government isn't something he wanted. There's no use of them. Nothing but complete despair. Two out of three L'Manburg presidents are dead. Tubbo is a good boy. He'd hate for the kid to die as well.

Dream was always an enigma. A cryptic boy. Try to understand him and you'll probably get a headache. Unless you're smart enough like Techno. Dream would merely be confusing to people like him. One moment he is mad, then happily tending to flowers the next. He'll be on the verge of killing you after a fierce battle. Suddenly he protects you. He wonders if George and Sapnap had any difficulties with Dream. Other than the fight he heard about. That one is just... No one would dare to speak about that. He happened to chance upon someone talking about it when in the nether.

Oh fuck. How would those two react?

They were the closest people to Dream. Fight or not, Techno knew neither of them truly hated each other. They'll simply make up and get over it. It has always been that way. George and Sapnap always fought like idiots. With Dream wheezing at their miseries. They had a unique friendship. Anyone would want their kind of friendship. It's not perfect. But perfect sounds boring.

It hurts.  
It hurts so much.

Techno snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his head. He appreciated Phil's attempts to make him feel better. It works all the time. Just a father kind of thing, he guessed. The pinkette got a grip of himself before helping to move the coffin into the hole. As he helped to cover the hole with snow, the only imagine that stayed in his mind was the smile. He gripped his shovel tightly.

They managed to even out the ground without touching Wilbur's grave. All that's left was the tombstone. Perhaps some flower decorations by Ghostbur. Tommy wanted to be the one to make the tombstone. He wanted to contribute to making Dream's grave. It's a way of saying that he cared. He cares. The one thing he couldn't do was engrave Dream's name on it. It's obvious why. So Tommy would add a description. What the man was to everyone. He may have been an idiot, making bad choices, but he was a friend to all.

He was Tommy's friend.  
Like an older brother you could say.  
...  
Now he has two dead brothers if that's the case.

__________

It's near evening now. The trio had reached home by then. A lot more of the trees were frozen due to a child's excitement. Some frozen spots on the ground as well. Oh, and tiny ice pillars. Dream had been playing with his powers a lot. He had learnt how to create ice without touching things. He made Ghostbur and Tommy hand-size ice sculptures that they can keep in their rooms. The types that would never melt.

Ghostbur opened the door. The first thing he noticed is Techno sitting on the left couch. He was in deep thought before looking up to see the trio.

"We're back!!" The ghost exclaimed.

"Yes, I can see." The pinkette rolled his eyes. "Welcome back."

"Before you start being sassy and all, Dream has a present for you." Ghostbur stands aside to let the child walk over. The hooded boy skipped over with his arms behind his back.

"What do you......?" Techno shuts his mouth when Dream presented him the gift. He held out his left arm first an item in hand. On it is a hand-size ice sculpture of a pig. It had a crown on it's head, a cape draped over the body and a sword in it's mouth. It had a base for it to stand. One can clearly see a basket next to the pig. It's full of potatoes. Since Dream's hand is pretty small, the figure covers his whole hand. Another is a flower crown, made out of pure ice. It's so blue that it looks like it is glowing.

"Look!" Dream bounced a little, showing how eager he is. If only they could see his face, they would be seeing such a wide and innocent smile. "Present, for you!"

Techno stared at the gift. He was unsure of what to do. Accepting the gifts is definitely one of the things he should do. He didn't question how he made those. More like he couldn't since he's too busy trying to fight his suddenly frozen body. His eyes averted to Tommy and Ghostbur. The former had his arms cross with a smirk. The ghost had a smile, an encouraging one. He sighed.

He found the courage in himself to finally move. To reach out to the unexpected gift. He gently grabbed the pig figure. It remains cold and solid despite the fireplace being lit. He inspected it as well, noticing the small details and such. He likes it. He'll keep it and no one will take it away from him. "T-thanks..."

Dream didn't acknowledge the thanks. Not yet because he still had one more gift. He told Techno to lower his head for a bit. The pig hybrid questioned why, but Dream looks as if he was about to throw a child fit. He rolled his eyes, amused at that. He compiled anyway. His ears picked up movement as Dream moves slightly closer. Suddenly, something cool was placed on his head. It's temperature similar to the ice figure. Not enough to freeze, but not enough to melt as well.

He felt two taps on his shoulder. A sign that Dream is done with whatever he was doing. Techno sat back up, knowing that his head has something on it. Naturally, he couldn't see it. So Ghostbur took the initiative to get a mirror for his brother. He gave it to the pinkette who held it in front of him. The moment he did, his eyes landed on the flower crown on top of his head. Made out of pure ice. Shockingly, there were also a few colours to it. Blue is a given, with a lighter and a darker shade. There was also purple and pink. It was made with flowers that he surprisingly knew. Some chrysanthemums, lavender, roses and orchids.

He stared.  
A memory ignited in his mind.

//

Techno sat at the flower fields once more. The same one where he met a flower obsessed boy known as Dream. He started coming by often. Usually to relax, enjoy some peace a d quiet. Away from all the drama. Dream had the same mindset as he.

It's pretty silent. Which is how things should be. The only sounds there was coming from Dream. Occasionally, the rustling leaves due to the winds blowing through the field. He watched as the greenie handled a bunch of flowers. A basket full of them sat in the middle of the duo. Dream was making something, not that Techno knew what.

He decided to kick back, relax and take a nap. There were friendly mobs that would run by, or stay with them. Keeping them company. Neither had to worry about hostile mobs coming after them. There were plenty of cats and bees around to keep them safe. Techno would have the cats on him sometimes. Sleeping next to him or on him. He also appreciated a big wolf that decided to be a pillow of sorts for him. 

His rose coloured eyes looked over to Dream who had plenty of animals to deal with. Birds were bringing him flowers if he were unable to find a specific one that he needed. A cat or two would take a nap on his lap. A wolf, almost as big as the one his head is laying on, ran around the fields being hyperactive. Dream freaks out whenever he sees it almost destroy a flower. The wolf seemed to laugh. Bees would greet him whenever they arrive for the flowers. Either with a buzz, or a boop on the face or body. In Return, Dream gave them a hug.

Techno snorted and went back to napping.

He woke up about an hour later. The animals were still there. Only difference is that he noticed Dream looking directly at him. The blond told him to close his eyes. When questioned why, a pout appeared on his face, slightly hunched. Techno shook his head at the kid-like behavior. He did as told anyway. Dream let's out a victory noise before doing... Whatever he wants to do.

He heard the flapping of wings, getting a nearer to him. Above him. He felt his crown being taken off of him. The birds dropped something on his head. It's not his crown.

"Open yours eyes dude!"  
Dream had said.

Techno opens his eyes. Dream, and the animals, pointed to his head before he could even ask. His hand automatically moved up to grab whatever was on his head. He felt petals.

.

.

.

It was a hand-crafted flower crown.

"A present! Just for you!"

//

Techno snapped out of his flashback. Ghost Dream stood there, failing to contain his giggling. He was certainly proud of himself. The pinkette couldn't help but smile a little. He pats his head. "Thanks kid." 

Dream appreciated the gesture before running off to the kitchen to find Phil. He had an ice sculpture of a bird for the man. He hoped it'll be accepted like how everyone else did.

"He spent a lot of time trying to perfect it." Ghostbur spoke up once the child entered the kitchen. "It was tough for him, but his motivation was seeing you happy at the gifts he made himself."

Techno turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "He created ice." It didn't sound like a question. It wasn't.

"He's got ice powers. Ghostbur thinks it's because of the way he died." Tommy explained, his eyes catching how Techno flinched at that.

It made sense. Techno hesitated to tell them. "Phil found his body." Tommy and Ghostbur looked at him with expecting eyes.

"H-how is he?!"

Techno explained to them the state of Dream's corpse. Frozen, barely able to move the limbs. Surprisingly light. Skin is the same as Ghost Dream. His finger tips were blue, feeling like ice. Rather, it became ice. They had no idea what the green man was doing when he was missing. All they knew is that he was skinny. More so than usual. His clothes were in good condition. His inside clothing must have been ripped off for his hand to be exposed. No scars, no bleeding, no injuries.

They came to one obvious conclusion.  
One that they didn't want it to be true.  
Dream committed suicide.  
Instead of a quick death, he made it a long process.

"He really did leave me..." Tommy mutters, his hands clenching into fists. His face went from sadness and anger, flickering back and forth. He didn't what to think anymore. He knew he couldn't escape the truth. One that he never wanted it to be true. And here he is, hearing what he didn't want to hear.

Tommy stood there for a while more before moving to his room. He seemed to be clutching something in his hands. Careful to not destroy whatever it is. No one tried to stop him. They decided to give him some space to think and breath.

"It's going to take quite a while for him to process this." Ghostbur whispers to no one. Techno stayed silent. Nothing had to be said between them. They stayed that way for each other's sake.

They could hear the faint happiness noises coming out of the kitchen. Dream's laughter and Phil's praises. The two in the living room glanced at the doorway and the to each other. They made a mental agreement to never talk about it in front of the child. Both children. Tommy wouldn't be able to hold himself together. If Dream knew...

They wouldn't know what would happen then.

__________

Dream sat next to Phil on the couch, having being wrapped in a blanket like yesterday. In his hands is a green mug with floral patterns. It's hot chocolate. There the family was, sipping the drinks. Phil made some after he received the gift that was a ice bird sculpture. He made it for everyone. The man had heard the conversation in the living room, so he went to Tommy's room to give it to him. Nothing was said between them. Tommy wasn't up for talking right now. He did thank his dad for the drink though.

Currently, the family was talking about what they did outside. Dream and Ghostbur specifically. They talked about how they played in the snow together, having a snowball fight and such. Then they found out about the ghost child having ice powers. Which was how those gifts were made. Phil complimented the young one for being a thoughtful person. Said child brightened at that.

"Hey Techno, Ghostbur. What's it like being brothers?" Dream suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Ghostbur asked. There was no response. Dream merely stared at his drink, unmoving. He decided to answer him anyway. "Well, it feels great. Having a brother is like having a friend that I can play and talk to every single day. Someone who I can trust with my life. They're there for me when I need them the most. Vice versa."

Techno thought about his words before nodding. "That's what family is. They are someone who you can turn to if you ever need help. It's... Nice to be around them. Especially if it feels like it's you against the world. You'll always have them." The pinkette says, looking away from the knowing smiles coming from his dad and brother. He grumbled at that. He didn't want to say anything at first, but he felt obligated to. He felt that it was something Dream needed to hear. And he had no idea why.

"Why the sudden question?" Phil watches as Dream's hands tremble slightly.

"I have a sister." He admits, surprising them. "I don't know what happened to her. She was fighting someone, and she lost. It was a shocker to me, since she was one of the best. She disappeared on that day. I asked the people where she went but they told me that they had plans for her. She must've been devastated at losing. They looked so disappointed in her and I wasn't there to help her out..."

Ghostbur bit his lip. "What's her name?"

"Drista. My younger sister." Dream sighed. "I miss her..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure she'll come back!" The older ghost attempted to cheer him up.

Philza did as well. "When she does, your parents will as well."

"And Patches too! You'll be able to introduce them to Purina too." The winged man hummed in confusion.

Dream lights up at the mention at Purina. His previous thoughts of his little sister had been set aside. He whistled loudly, earning him a sound of a meow from behind. The four of them watched as the snow white cat strides to sit next to her owner. "This is Purina, I met her when we were playing!"

"Small!" Ghostbur gasped, his eyes widening. Purina is smaller than he thought her to be.

"C-can I keep her?" Dream asked Phil who blinked at that. The elder thought about it. He sees the cat cuddling into the boy who gave it scratched. Clearly they loved each other. And Phil didn't want to tear her away from Dream. It seems that he sees her as family already.

"Of course you can. Take good care of her." Phil smiles when the child had newfound determination for that.

"I will!" Dream turns to the kitty. Purina meows happily, showing her thanks by rubbing her head on Phil's arm.

"D-do you think Patches and Purina will be best friends?" Dream asked. He was a little worried that they might fight. They are rather different after all.

"I hope so. Patches sounds like she loves you as much as Purina does. Maybe they can bond from there." Ghostbur says. Nothing beats pets becoming friends with each other over the safety of their owner. He is sure that the thought of them being 'enemies' might cause Dream to become distressed. He doubted they would like that.

Dream sure has a lot of love to give to those he deems precious to him, Ghostbur thought. He sees Purina being showered in said love.

He wondered if Alive Dream had received the amount of love he gave.

__________

Tommy sat on his bed. He held the drink in his hand, but that wasn't his focus right now. Before he took the drink, something laid underneath the red mug. It was an envelope. One day was written to him by Dream. He had been debating whether or not he should open him. Every time he reached out to it, he retracted his arm.

He was scared. About what could potentially be in the letter. He would rather leave the letter as it is, but something kept bugging him about it. This is the last thing that Dream left him. The final 'gift' to him. If you could even call it a gift.

Tommy gritted his teeth. Every inch of his being told him to stop being a little bitch baby and just open it already. He nearly slammed the mug down on his nightstand. The letter was snatched off of it, the top being ripped apart... Gently. He took the folded paper out as he placed the empty envelope back onto the nightstand. He unfolded the letter.

He started to read the long written letter.

//<

Dear Tommy,

If you are reading this letter, that means you found my dead body. I have a lot of things I want to say to you, but I should keep this as short as I can.

Ever since you were exiled, I had been debating on whether I should kill myself. I struggled to make a decision. I had plenty of people in mind, including you. I didn't want to leave you. But the more I thought about my life, the more I thought back to the words of hatred from everyone else, I realised how much of a failure I was. I can never fix my mistakes. I know I promised that I would never leave you. You looking so relieved and happy was what kept me alive. It wasn't enough to keep me going forever though. I knew from that moment... All the pain I caused everyone... I couldn't live anymore. My mistakes are irreversible. Unfixable. Everything you did to cheer me up had been a waste. I admit that you did help me out during those moments, thank you for that.

I know what you're thinking. You did not fail Tommy. Even when I lost motivation, you were the one who gave me the strength to carry on forward. I apologize if you think of yourself as a failure. I understand if you hate me for things like this. I won't blame you. I never will. I wouldn't mind if you start cursing me out either. I deserve it after I broke the promise.

Now, I will say what I should have a long time ago.

I hereby declare that you, TommyInnit, will no longer be in exile. You are now allowed to return back to L'Manburg. You, Techno, Phil and Ghostbur. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Or anyone else for that matter. Make sure that Tubbo knows of this before you head back. I'm sure he'll welcome you back with open arms. It's a shame I won't be able to watch your happy reunion. It's a shame I won't be able to watch you two grow together. After this, everything will get better, I'm sure of it.

I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend to you.  
I'm sorry for everything.  
Take care of yourself.  
And try to forget about me, k? It won't do any good for you to keep thinking about a dead man.

\- Dream :)

//

Tommy gripped the letter, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the paper. His emotions were going wild. He slammed the letter onto the nightstand and fell back onto his bed, head crashing into the soft pillow. He held the cow plush toy that Ghostbur made for him a while ago. The tears fell onto his pillow as he desperately tried to stop them.

Numerous thoughts went through his head. He could care less about exile now. He wanted Dream to come back. Tommy wanted to yell at him until he couldn't speak for a few days. He wanted the masked idiot to understand that he wasn't alone. To know that despite everything, there were people who cared. To tell him that he was blind to those people. Mistakes were made. Yes. But that doesn't mean he truly couldn't do anything about it. That he is worthy of only death.

And Dream had the audacity to tell him to forget?!  
The nerve of him!  
How the hell is he supposed to forget about a friend?

.

.

.

.

The grave can wait.  
Tommy decided to go to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this tomorrow or smth, but I hope you like it


	5. A Memory or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two memories played out in Dream's head.  
> He hates those memories.  
> And he can't get rid of them.  
> He does try to ignore them.
> 
> Also, Tommy finally talks to Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> words  
> //
> 
> ^ If you see that, it means it's a flashback ^
> 
> This chapter was a little hard for me to do. I managed to do something about it though. Somehow. Next chapter should be picking up though. The problem with writing with no planning is that my ideas are all over the place. Sorry bout that.
> 
> I'm trying to use the italics and all but they're not working out for me for some reason.

//

"........!!"

He turned around upon hearing the shriek. It wasn't the first time he had heard such a noise. However, it still scared him. It sent shivers down his spine and he desperately wanted to get away. He heard a crack nearby which made him make a run for it. He didn't know who was behind him, or what. All he did was run. No thinking was required.

There was fire everywhere. Buildings getting destroyed from ruthless fighting. Normally, he would join. But his parents told him off. They wanted him to be safe, they kept him with the other children. They were all in the same place. He tried his best to comfort all of his friends, regardless if they saw him as one or not. Some were injured due to aimless running or an attack. He could care less how it happened. All he had to do was help them heal.

He didn't know what the hell happened. Because the next thing he knew? He was on the run. The building they were all in had disappeared. Blown up is a more accurate description. Some children were dead. Others managed to run. He was one of those who ran, naturally. He currently had no weapon in hand. If he did, he would've fought back.

He had nothing.

He panicked so much that his only thoughts now were to find someone familiar. Someone he could trust. Someone like his parents.

He barely managed to catch it, but he could've sworn he saw a grey tail. It had a green ribbon tied to it. He instantly recognised it. He ran to it as fast as he could. The moment he turned the corner, he saw a cat. Patches. She sensed his presence since she scurried over to him. He was glad he found her. Patches, despite being a cat, is still family after all.

They ran away from the upcoming fire. Numerous footsteps could be heard as well. So they quickly hid somewhere safe. Nowhere is safe, but their best bet was an untouched barrel. Fire hasn't spread to the area they are in. They were safe. For now. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. When they didn't hear anyone nearby, they got out of the barrel and made a run for it. The fire was coming closer.

The duo couldn't hear that many people. Though, there was some nearby. It sounded like fighting. Metal clashing against metal. Bones cracking apart. The war cries of two sides.

They were about to run the opposite direction until they found themselves surrounded. All the men had their weapons raised. One of them, the leader, had stepped up to him.

"Little one, why don't you put your skills to the test, hmm?" The man smiles. It was the same smile he had given him all those years he had trained. This time, it was different. He felt the danger rising in his chest. His instincts flaring up. Telling him that this man is a threat to him and everyone else.

Patches had stepped in between them. She hissed loudly. The man looked at her in amusement.

"Why don't you start by killing this annoying cat?"

He felt his eyes widen. His head shaking vigorously at that command. He can't... He couldn't! He loved Patches and always will. He merely stood there, unmoving. The man scowled at this.

"I said kill this cat. Unless you want me to do-"  
"NO!!"

The man was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Oh? Defying orders now? That is new."

He remained still. There was no way to tell if he was crying or not. The fire kept growing. The temperature rising to the point that any liquid would evaporate. That means the tears dispersing before it could even be formed.

The man was about to say something until several arrows rained from the sky. Each managed to strike a target down, excluding the leader and a few others. He wasn't surrounded anymore, but there was still a lot of them. He felt his hands being pulled away from his head. He hadn't known why he had placed them there, because he was too scared to take action. Nor did he knew when he had closed his eyes.

Even with the chaos happening around him, he could clearly hear the voice. Someone was speaking to him.

"It's okay. You're okay now."

The familiar voice echoed throughout his mind. He recognizes this person.

"Leave it to us."

This has been happening for a long time. No one would blame him for not knowing how long this has been going on for. It's no wonder that his next 'move' was to pass out.

"DREAM!!"

//

His eyes shot open. He found himself sleeping in Ghostbur's bed again. The same blanket laid over him. Dream felt a little tired, more than usual. That wasn't his concern right now. What he wanted to know exactly what just happened. He was dreaming about something. It was strange. He was seeing things from his view. He could see his surroundings clearly. When it came to people, he couldn't see them as clearly.

He knew who they were though.

They were his family.

So why couldn't he see their faces?

He laid there, blinking, trying to fully wake up. He knows he is healthy. There was nothing that could potentially make him sick yesterday. Yet, he felt a lingering pain in his chest. In his heart. His head was pounding, his breathing uneven. He was confused, that's for certain. It had something to do with the dream he just had.

Loads and loads of fire. It wasn't the same one he saw in the fireplace. The one in the dream was much bigger. More vicious, threatening, unsafe(no shit, fire is never safe). He liked the fireplace better. The warmth wasn't too overbearing. He could actually feel comfortable. Especially with the cold weather outside.

He sat up. There was no one in the room right now, thankfully. His feelings are all over the place. He was trying to remember that dream as best as he could. The only thing he could pick out was fire, danger, and...safety? Concern? He could not tell. It was a mess in his head right now. No matter how hard he tried to differentiate each scene. Each character. Each feeling he felt. He was simply unable to create a distinct picture. One that would help him understand.

He tried to forget about it.  
For now.

Dream pushed the curtains aside to look out the window. The sun was coming up, though it was still dark. He woke up early again. More so than yesterday. Ghostbur was sitting on a bean bag next to the bed. His eyes were closed, appearing to be relaxing and not sleeping. He doesn't sleep, that the child knows now. He didn't want to disturb the ghost. He couldn't imagine what it feels like being unable to sleep. It makes him feel tired just thinking about it.

He slowly and softly got out of the bed. Dream didn't know what he could and couldn't do in this house. So he tried his best not to touch anything. Other than the things on the couch. He moved through the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. No one was awake at the moment. All the lights were still turned off. The kitchen was empty as well. He wandered into it.

Dream, for some reason, felt a sense of belonging in the kitchen. He could guess why. Before running away, he had always loved to help his mother whenever she cooks or bakes. He enjoyed learning from her. He loved to see his parents being proud of him. He was experienced enough to cook for his sister during the times his parents were out for business. He'd even teach her how to bake since she gets so excited over dessert. They bonded well with times like those.

He glanced at the fridge. His arms moved on their own, taking a peak inside to see it's contents. There was a lot of food in there. Dream didn't feel like naming all of them. His mind immediately flashed back to the ingredients used for a cupcake. His mother had carefully taught him how to make those. It wasn't his favourite exactly, but he had a friend who loved them. He would occasionally make them and hand them over to them. He knew the instructions and ingredients like the names of everyone he had met back at home.

He ended up spacing out for a few. Maybe he could trying baking here too. Like, a surprise. As thanks for giving him a place to stay at. And for caring about him. It is a good idea, he thought to himself. He could only hope that they wouldn't scold him for using the things without permission. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time he had done that.

Dream rolled up his sleeve.

This morning is going to go by rather quickly today.

__________

Ghostbur snapped out of his 'relaxing mode'. He immediately noticed the absence of the smaller ghost. He panicked at the sight of the empty bed. The door wasn't fully closed, just enough to look as if it was. He ran out of his room and down to the living room. It was dark there, but the kitchen light was on. Is Phil already awake? He was too worried that he didn't catch the time on the way out.

The scent of baked goods entered his nose. He doesn't recall Phil ever doing baking before. Only cooking. Techno doesn't do that either. Tommy can't cook or bake for shit. So the only one that comes to mind is Dream. The ghost has no idea if the child knew how to, but the evidence is there. He floated into the kitchen, peeping from the doorframe.

His eyes settled on the first thing he saw. Dream sitting in front of the oven, watching whatever was inside. The kitchen utensils were nowhere in sight. Ghostbur believed that the child had cleaned everything up and placed them back to where they were. He could see that the island countertops were recently cleaned. The light reflected off them more so than usual. It kind of sparkles. The sink had some leftover water in them too. It was recently used.

Ghostbur entered, walking and stopping next to Dream who doesn't seem to notice him. At least, that's what he thinks.

"Dream?"

The little ghost hummed in response. He didn't look away from the oven.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour. I think." He says in a monotone manner.

Ghostbur tilts his head. He waved a hand in front of the kid. It effectively snapped Dream out of his 'trance'. The boy rubbed his eyes and turned to the ghost. "Huh? Oh! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Ghostbur took a chair and sat down. "So~ What are you making there?"

"Chocolate cupcakes with vanilla!" He says with a large smile. Ghostbur didn't have to see it. The happiness radiating from him is enough for him to tell.

"I'm surprised you know how to bake." The older one admits. Dream told him stories of when he bakes with his mother. It happens pretty often. Considering how he and his sister had a sweet tooth. He admitted that he did this to thank the SBI Family for being such a loving family to him. The ghost stared at him. He started tearing up a little before moving to dramatically hug the little one. Dream laughed, returning the hug, glad that his work was appreciated.

They sat together, waiting for the cupcakes to be done.

Phil woke up to hear muffled laughter coming from downstairs. He yawned, stretching his entire body before standing up. He followed the source of happiness and found the two ghosts chatting with each other. Instead of being in front of the oven, they were now sitting at the countertops. On the counter is are two baking trays that can hold 6 each. They were... Decorating them.

"How come you two keep doing things so early?" Phil deadpanned as he leaned against the doorframe. The two stopped to face the man.

"I always wake up early."  
"I don't need to sleep."

Phil shook his head with a sigh. "I guess that makes sense." He walked over to see what they're doing closer.

"U-uh... I-I hope you don't mind me using you kitch.....en..." Dream trails off at the end. He sounded a little guilty for doing so.

"Nah, it's fine kid." Phil pats the child's head to show reassurance. Dream leaned into the touch. He likes it. Made him feel safe. "So, watcha doing anyway?"

"Decorating cupcakes." Dream showed him their progress. Half of the tray is completed. The second one was completely untouched. Though the little ghost stated that he'd prefer to leave it alone. He wanted them to choose what they wanted for their second cupcake.

Phil had to hug the one he mentally called a 'little angel'. He hadn't expected Dream to do something like this. He loved the ice gift he had received yesterday. It was placed on his nightstand. He loved it a lot, along with the ice flower crown he had made. It's too hard to hate this kid. It's too easy to love him. To give him hugs and cuddles. He'd do anything to keep him safe.

After that hugging session, with Ghostbur piling himself since he loves hugs as well, Phil went to get ready for the day. They continued the decoration process. Dream wanted to make sure that everyone knows which cupcake is theirs just by looking at it. One had a brown guitar, one had a pig with a crown on it, another had a bird and the last had a cow's head on it. Two of the six had yet to be completed. One of it is Dream's. The other is free for anyone to take.

He had no idea what he wanted on his cupcake. He really tried, but nothing came to mind. So he went with something simple.

A white, smiley mask.  
It's what represents him.  
It's the only that can.

...

__________

//

"Dream! Drista! It's time to eat!"

The voice of their mother reached the children's ears. They stopped their playtime to run down to their dining room. Patches followed them from behind. They accidentally ran into each other trying to get through the doorframe. Their heads knocked into each other. It was pretty loud. You could hear it from a few feet away. They shrugged it off and went to wash their hands. A common procedure. Run into each other, wash their hands, sit down on the chair and wait to start eating.

They watched as their father helped to bring the food in, their mother coming in to bring in the utensils. Patches' food was settled in the bowl nearby them. She waited patiently for them to start eating.

"Children please, you need to stop running into each other." She sighs, shaking her head.

"Sorry!" The two said at the same time. Another common thing that happens every time.

They didn't say anything else, proceeding to eat their dinner for the day. All the while, they talked about their day. Specifically the two children. They talked about how they were constantly known to be the best fighters in their hometown. The people there were proud of them. So were their parents. Though, their parents faces seem to have some sort of remorse. They never questioned it. Because they never noticed since they were 'too innocent'.

Regardless, they were happy.

Their lives went on as per normal.

Until one day...

"Ugh!!"

Drista watched as the fighter in front of her thrusted their weapon towards her heart. However, the person noticed this, their faces morphing into terror. They immediately changed their aim and decided to hit her shoulder instead. She cried out in pain.

It didn't hit her shoulder.  
The person was too slow.

The sword stabbed through her chest. Through her heart. The blood splattered all over the place. She lost her grip over her sword, dropping in to the ground. The person pulled back in fear at the amount of blood spilt. They watched as she fell backwards. She couldn't even glare at her opponent, she couldn't see anymore anyway. Her vision was quick to disappear. Everything was numb. The only thing she could feel is the pain in her chest.

Drista choked on her own blood. Her brain could barely register someone running towards her and dropping to their knees. Her eyes were closed. When she tried to open them, all she could see were coloured blurs all around. There was someone looking over her. She couldn't recognise them. Some others came as well. They were circling around her.

She barely heard someone talking.

"How disappointing that the sister of the best fighter is gone. Guess we'll have to throw her away too."

Throw... Away?  
The hell does that mean?  
Where's her brother?  
Where is Dream?!

"B-b-ig... B-rother..."

Those were her final words before she disappeared forever as tears fell from her eyes.

Somewhere in the arena, Dream had gotten a shiver down his spine. It was a horrible feeling. So bad that he stopped walking. He looked out an opening to see the sun that is starting to set. His sister had one last battle before they could head home for the day. It was then he heard someone running through the corridors. He turned around to see one of his friends. He was about to say 'hello!' as he usually would. One look at their face had him worried.

"Y-your sister, lost."

Dream blinked at those three words. He had no idea how to respond. He knew that those children who lost during test days would disappear. The trainers would give them something else to do. But they are never allowed to see their loved ones. Never in their lives. Separated forever. So now, he is going to lose his one and only sister. His precious little sister...

"Take me to her." He demanded. The friend swallowed thickly before nodding. They led the way to the arena. Dream hoped that they were quick enough. But nothing ever goes his way when things get this bad.

When they reached the centre, they saw one of the trainers talking to two guards. Behind them is a large puddle of blood. The person seems scared to approach them, so Dream went in alone. He stood by them, waiting for their conversation to finish.

"Oh, you're still here." The trainer said.

"Where's my sister?"

He looked at the child with uncertainty. "She's being taken away, sorry kid."

"L-let me talk to her. One last time, please!"

The trainer shook his head. "She sustained an injury that left her unconscious. You won't be able to see her. They wouldn't allow anyone near her either. Not even your parents or you. Once she's well, they'll take her away. I couldn't even talk them down." He says...... With false sympathy.

Dream faltered at the thought of being unable to spend time with his sibling ever again. It took all of his willpower to not start tearing up there and then.

He felt a hand on his head. "Go home kid. You can get a day of or two. Your choice." It was cold.

Dream nodded before making his way back home. An unidentified emotion sat in his heart. It was weighing him down with every footstep. He kept his head down, his body being on auto-pilot. He had reached home after about 10 minutes. Normally he'd take lesser time than that. But he could care less. He entered the door. No knocking, no greeting. He shuts the door and went up to his room. He didn't even acknowledge the presence of his parents and Patches. He ignored them for the first time in his life.

There's nothing more to do today.

//

Dream sat by the water. He looked at the horizon, wondering just what is at the other side. Breakfast went by like a breeze. Everyone had loved his gift to the family. The cupcakes were a great dessert after a delicious meal. Afterwards, he went out of the cabin and sat down. He had removed his footwear and rolled up his pants. His legs were soaked in the water. He's still numb, but he liked the water. He could feel some sort of warmth from it.

He had a flashback during breakfast time. He was glad that nobody noticed it. He didn't know why he is thinking about it now of all times. Though, if you were to ask him, it's probably because he saw Drista in one of the SBI family members. They seems alike. Personality wise. It just reminded him so much of her. It hurts to think about her right now. Maybe that's why he could also talk to him easily. To be able to understand him. To somehow be able to predict his reactions to certain things. It's plain painful sometimes.

The dream he had last night isn't helping his emotions either. He remains confused. Yet he never told anyone about it. He recognizes the voice of his mother and father. He didn't see them, but he knows they were there at that point of time. From the sounds of things, they were protecting him. Dream looked up to his parents. He knew his 'mama and papa' could fight. They were capable warriors. According to his trainers, they were an asset. Which is why their family has a lot of advantages in the first place.

Today seems like a bad day.

"Yo Dream!" He heard Tommy calling him from behind.

Perhaps not.

"Hey Tomathy." The name flowed out of his mouth easily. As if he said it so many times. He didn't give it any second thoughts. On why that name of all things was said. The boy froze at that. He turned to look at the teen's face. And it cracked him up. Tommy's eye twitched at the whole thing. Some things just never change, he thought as he watched the ghost laugh like crazy.

When all died down, they returned to silence once more. The bright blonde boy sat down next to the little one. He looked nervous. And it is obvious. "Is there something wrong?"

Tommy sighed. He rolled up his sleeve to take a look at his communicator. He thought about how he should break the news to a friend of his. It has been in his mind since he woke up today. The boy was still agitated by the letter. He had shown his family the said paper right after Dream left. Even they were at a loss for words. Techno had to keep himself from destroying the house. So the pinkette went out on a walk. Probably going to return near evening or something. No one blamed him for being that way.

He talked to Phil about talking to Tubbo. The elder advised him to break the news to him as gentle as he could. Tommy knew that regardless of what happened, Dream was still kind of a big brother to Tubbo. Upon hearing the short story of the dirty blonde boy having a little sister, he could understand why he became a big brother figure to him too. He had that vibe because of the experiences of being that older sibling. He assumed that this... Drista is dead as well.

"I-I want to tell something. To my friend. Someone I haven't talked to in a long time. I don't know how to talk to him now." Tommy finally speaks. He tapped the screen of his communicator. A hologram panel appeared. The screen currently showed all the Direct Messages and Group Chats that he has. The friend tab is located at the right side. He sees most people are currently awake. A tiny green orb sitting next to their profile picture to indicate that. Some were orange though, meaning that they were either sleeping or napping. He looked at the taskbar at the bottom. It's currently 10:35am. The last person he messaged, excluding the SBI Family, was Tubbo.

"Sounds like he's your best friend." Dream noted, not seeing him tense up at that. "What's holding you back?"

"I'm not sure..." Tommy admits that he was scared. He didn't know if Tubbo would ignore him. Or anything of the like. He kept hoping that his buddy would finally give him a text. Maybe a greeting. Some kind of update on how he's doing. On how L'Manburg is doing.

"Just text him."  
"Did you even listen to me?"  
"Not the whole thing."

Dream tapped the name that says 'Tubbo'. The chat popped up which made Tommy panic. "If he is your best friend, why are you hesitating? Surely your friendship isn't broken."

"It... It's not." The bright blonde boy frowns. He knows their friendship isn't in shambles. They still cared for each other like family. It's just that, Tubbo is taking too long to send a message.

"Just send something. Maybe he's got similar thoughts." He didn't even think about it that way. He was so worried about his friend that he didn't think about doing it himself. Perhaps his problem is what Tubbo would say. After all this time of staying silent...

Tommy took a deep breath and decided on starting the conversation.

Tommy: Hey Big T! How're you doing?

Then they play the waiting game. His eyes were glued to the holographic panel. Tubbo had the green orb. He is awake. He'll get the notification. The ping will noise out to him. He felt himself shaking a little before he saw something change right under Tubbo's name at the top.

Tubbo: Tommy! You're alive!  
Thank god, I thought... I thought you were...  
I didn't know what to do...

Tommy felt the tiny flame of hope igniting into something big. His best friend still thought about him. He still cared.

Tommy: Of course I am!

The boy looked over to Dream who was busy doing his own things. He was a feet or two away from him. He was thankful that the child was giving him some privacy. He turned back to his communicator.

Tommy: I don't die that easily

Tubbo: Are you okay? Are you safe?

Tommy: I'm doing great actually

He bit his lip.

Tommy: I miss you though

Tubbo: I do too...

It's now or never.

Tommy: I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?

Tubbo: ...  
The good one

Tommy: Good news is that Dream lifted my exile. I can go back home!

Tubbo: T-that's great news! B-but why now?  
That's the bad news, isn't it

Tommy: Bad news is that... He is dead. He died

Tubbo said nothing after that. Tommy was getting worried. He didn't know if there was someone with Tubbo right now. He could only hope that he's either alone in a room or with someone who understands. It took five minutes for a reply to come.

Tubbo: When?  
Why?  
How?

Tommy: I think it's better for us to talk in person  
Because there's something I need to show you as well  
It's about Dream as well

Tubbo: Is it bad?

Tommy: In a way yes. We're going to need to go to your house for this though. We can't let anyone see it. Not yet anyway.

Tubbo: Got it.  
So, when are you coming back?

Tommy: Phil said I can come tomorrow. Is it okay if my entire family comes.  
Y'know. Phil, Ghostbur and Techno.  
AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING  
I'll make sure Techno doesn't do shit  
I swear  
Just let him come too

Tubbo: If it's what you want  
Then I get it  
I trust you

Tommy: Thanks dude. I'll try to get there as soon as possible.

Tubbo: No problem  
Take care of yourself

Tommy: You too big man

The chatting stopped there. He silently rejoiced at the fact that his best friend still remembered him. Dream was right. The two were having the exact same thoughts. Heh. How silly of them.

Speaking of Dream, Tommy started to get nervous. Everyone will have to know about his death and his ghost eventually. He can't keep hiding here forever. Actually, he could have if Tommy hadn't said anything. But Alive Dream told him to go live his life. He'd feel guilty about it for the rest of his life. If he never met the rest of his friends. If he never talked to anyone other than his family ever again. The fact that Tubbo had been waiting too. This was all inevitable. It's bound to happen at some point of time.

"So, how did it go?" Dream snapped him out of his thoughts. The kid continued to stare off into the horizon.

"It went well." Surprisingly.

"I told you so. He'd never leave you hanging." Dream seemed to give him a smile. The mask is still on, but he can 'feel' it.

Tommy smiled back. Inside, he knew he had a lot to do. Especially when he reaches L'Manburg. He'll have to brace for the worst. Several people hates Dream. Or maybe everyone there does. The bright blonde boy could name a handful of people who wouldn't hate the masked man. Those who were either neutral about things or just people who could actually understand the issues the green man had. Perhaps he could talk to them first before everyone else. At least, there will be someone protecting Dream if ever someone was foolishly foolish enough to attack. Then again, looking at the ghost himself, Tommy had a feeling that nobody would dare to touch him.

Not when Philza will be there.  
Not when Technoblade is around.  
Not when Tommy has anything to say about it.

.

.

And Ghostbur of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Back to L'Manburg??  
> We'll see
> 
> \--
> 
> Dream has issues, Tubbo is crying, Tommy is nervous, Tecno is upset, Phil is worried and Ghostbur is Ghostbur


	6. Decorate and Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has flowers for the grave  
> The family prepares to go to L'Manburg  
> Dream does drawings of his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, they prepare, yes  
> And Tommy realizes he's doing a lot for his friend

Tommy had the rest of the day to prepare. However, he had something in mind. Something that he felt he had to do first before anything else. He made sure that Dream didn't follow either. The sixteen year old asked Ghostbur to keep him busy. He understood and they went off somewhere to play together. Along with Friend too. The older ghost himself knowing exactly what Tommy wanted to do. It was what they discussed about yesterday.

The teen headed into the forest. He made sure that no one was following him before making a move. It wasn't that far away. He's glad that it isn't near the house though. Otherwise, Ghost Dream might catch on quick. Especially when he wants the tombstone to have his name on it. It doesn't feel right to have the stone without any name. Imagine someone making your grave for you. But there was no evidence that it's yours. Other than the body in the coffin but that's underground.

Tommy had plenty of resources to use for the grave. He had flowers, not really knowing what they mean but not caring either. He knew some due to Niki's talk about them. He found them boring, but they were useful in times like these. He had Camelia, Chrysanthemums, Crimson Roses, Forget-me-nots, Hyacinths, Pink Roses and Purple Irises. Lots of flowers to decorate with. He managed to make some flower wreaths and a flower crown. It's unfortunate that he doesn't know what kind of flower Dream likes. He couldn't even guess.

He finally reached the two graves. One is beautifully decorated while the other is completely bare. He got to work then, hoping that nobody would disturb him. Especially if Dream were to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Considering how much he loved to run and explore. Tommy placed the basket of flowers on the ground. He notices that the tombstone is already there. Either Phil or Techno must have placed it there. There's nothing written on it though. He doesn't blame either of them. Even he doesn't know what to write. He doesn't want to make a mistake either. Perhaps he should leave it be. For now.

He placed the flower crown on the top of the tombstone. It drops a little, but it stayed. He had the two flower wreaths in his basket. Both were placed against the stone. His head turned to the basket. Oh yeah, he had flower stands too. Tommy held the two stands and placed them at both sides of the tombstone. He had a few leftovers left, so he decorated the grave in a similar fashion to Wilbur's. The teen kept looking over to reference some patterns. Niki's talks are really coming in handy.

Once done, he steps back to look at the full picture. Tommy is... Proud of what he did. He tried his best to decorate it in a way that people would be respectful upon seeing this. He kept Dream in his thoughts as he worked too. It's a constant reminder that he is doing this for a friend who was seen as a brother. A friend. Someone who genuinely cared despite whatever hell he went through in his life. Since the start to the... Finish.

He hoped that Dream likes it.  
He hopes that Dream loves it.

He hopes he did enough for Dream.

Tommy picked up the basket to return back home. He walked away from the two graves. The boy stopped and turned his head around. His eyes were glued on them before he forced himself to tear away from the graves and walk away. A heavy feeling appeared in his heart right then and there.

He decorated the grave, yes. But now he has to leave it there. The greenie told him to go live his life with this friends. In L'Manburg. Away from his brothers' resting place. It'll be too far away for him to keep visiting. Though, if he were to think about it, it's probably for the best. Wilbur and Dream had lots of memories in L'Manburg. Both good and bad. Mostly bad if he had to guess. They're far away from the place that had caused them a lot of pain. They can rest knowing that they're not there. That they don't have to deal with whatever bad shenanigans that happens. Both died because of that nation. And Tommy preferred that no one else does. Well, there's someone else but he has mixed feelings about the guy. He is a weird fella.

With those last thoughts in mind, he leaves the area.

__________

When he reaches home, he fully expected to see Ghostbur, Dream, Phil and an absent Techno. He was right. Both ghosts were hanging out at the corner of the living room. There was paper all around with colour pencils. They were drawing. Phil wasn't actually there, but he could hear someone moving about nearby. He then heard potions being brewed. He concluded that the man is in the basement. It's where the brewing stands are at. Tommy sets the basket on the table and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

What he didn't expect was for Techno to pop up from behind and take a seat right next to him. He was not in the mood right now. He has that glare. The type that would probably kill you in an instant if he were to aim it at you. It's a good thing that doesn't happen. Otherwise, the teen believed that he would've been dead several times over. Tommy decided not to do anything.

He tried to anyway.

"I thought you'd be back before evening." He nearly jumped out of his seat when Techno looked at him. Shivers went down his spine. Nothing came out of the pinkette's mouth though. Only remaining silent.

"I-I... Texted Tubbo just now." Techno's expression didn't seem to change. Though Tommy did notice it soften a little. "He said we're allowed to come back to L'Manburg. All of us."

Techno continued to stare before sighing. "Are you sure it's not a trap?"

Tommy had a look of disbelief. "He said he would make sure that no one attack you guys. He's fine with you guys coming. And he'd never lie to me too!" He exclaimed before his brother could say anything else.

Instead of commenting on the outburst, Techno reverted the conversation a little bit. "So, when are you going?"

"Phil said I could go tomorrow..." Tommy looked at Techno expectedly. He had a feeling the pinkie would say no. But thinking about the situation though? "You know he's going to want to come too."

It's fairly obvious who it is.

"Ghostbur would be there too. But there's a lot of people in L'Manburg. I doubt I can look after Dream 24/7. You know how he is now. He'll jump at any opportunity to see new things, to go adventuring. Talk to 'new' people and all that shit. We also know that there's people who hate Dream for what he's done. I can't say for sure they won't attack." The blonde crossed his arms and paused for a second. "I don't think a ghost can get hurt. But you'll never know. Dream was able to sleep, which ghost shouldn't be able to do. For all I know, he could actually get hurt."

Tommy stopped there. He watched Techno's expression shift multiple times. He was conflicted about things. As much as he didn't want to go to L'Manburg, he didn't want the three of them to go alone. And if Phil wants to tag along too, then he has to come. He wouldn't want those citizens to threaten and kill his family. And he certainly doesn't want any hurting Dream. The ghost is but a child. If they were able to damage Dream in any way, he'll retaliate. Looking at the kid, he doesn't seem like the type to injure anyone anyhow. He wouldn't want anyone getting hurt. So Techno figured he'll, or any one of the SBI Family members for that matter, be the one to do the fighting.

"Fine." Tommy's eyes widened. "Only to protect him. I don't see any other reason for me to even be there."

"It's fine. I just don't feel comfortable keeping my eyes off of Dream every few seconds if no one is there. Just promise me not to go on a bloody rampage if things start to go wrong."

"No promises."

The two fell into silence then. There wasn't much to talk about right now. Not without bringing up unwanted memories. And Tommy did not want to deal with his older brother's insulting. They then heard Ghostbur coughing

Can ghost even cough?

They turned to the ghost who smiled at them. His hand reached into his pocket as he said; "You guys seem upset. Have some blue!" He removed his hand to reveal to blue coloured stones. Both of them took it gratefully, feeling their sadness fading a little. The stone became a little darker than it originally was. 

"Thanks Wil." Tommy said, Techno following with a nod.

"No problem! Happy to help." He gave a smile to his brothers. He then noticed Dream examining the two stones from his seat on the beanbag. He had the colour pencil in his hand. He soon dropped it and went to poke the stone.

"Oh! Do you want some blue too Dream?" Ghostbur gave the little one a stone. He held it in both of his hands. The same thing happened. The sadness was being taken away as Dream felt his body getting lighter. It didn't stop though. The stone kept getting darker and darker. More so than Tommy's and Techno's. It started to crack, and it didn't stop. It kept going and going until...

"Whoa!" The stone turned into pure black before shattering into pieces. It all fell onto the ground, some of the bigger pieces stayed on his hand. Black mist rose from where the stone once was. It was as cold as the snow. If not colder. It seemed to make a low hissing noise as well. All four of them remained still, unblinking.

Tommy tapped his communicator, Ghostbur's name and then typed intensely.

Tommy: The stones aren't supposed to do that right?

Ghostbur: Only if there's an abundance of sadness.  
I'm worried now.  
I don't think giving him lots of blues will help either.  
All the blues would end up the same way.  
Shattered.  
I wonder what's causing it.

Tommy frowned at that. He wondered what would happen if they were to give Ghostbur's blues to Dream when he was alive. Maybe they would have been able to actually help him then. They would have been able to figure out what was happening with him. Since that freaking mask always hid his facial expressions. It makes it easier for him to fake his emotions through his voice. You wouldn't really be able to tell whether or not his faking it. To be completely honest, Dream had admitted to Tommy that he was quite the expressive person. He doesn't like it if someone were to read him. So he learned to be 'unreadable'.

Dream kept his gaze on the stone. He felt a little disappointed. He didn't mind the colour changing to black, but he didn't like the fact that it broke. He really did like the stones. Well, there's always the other two. So he guessed it's not too bad. He placed the remains on the table, making sure that they are all off so they don't poke into his skin.

"S-so!" Tommy awkwardly coughed into his hand. "I think we should prepare, yeah?"

Dream hummed in confusion. "Prepare for what?"

"Tommy wants to head somewhere. He'll be leaving tomorrow." Ghostbur answered the question. It led to the little ghost having an inner panic. He started shaking a little.

"You're leaving?!"

Tommy flinched at that. "N-No! Well, yes. But all of us are going." He quickly added on. "We'll be going to a place called L'Manburg."

"L'Manburg......" Dream lets out an unsure noise upon hearing the name. "L'Manburg? That sounds familiar."

That had gotten everyone's attention. It's already known between the family that Dream doesn't know jack shit about the SMP and everything about it. He remembered nobody. He couldn't even recall any of his best friends' names. Everyone he had seen so far had given him some sort of familiarity at least. It's more apparent when it comes to either Tommy and Techno. They doubted he could've remembered all the places in the SMP too. But here they are.

"How is it familiar?"

Dream shrugged. "It just does. Makes me feel weird inside."

"Nevermind that! I wanna go there too!"

"We will tomorrow. We have to prepare for today." Tommy sighs. It doesn't take long to get there. About half a day or so only. They'd have to travel through the Nether though. He's quite nervous about that part. Dream seems to be 'strong' when in a cold area. Especially when it is in areas like the Tundra Biome. It's similar to how Ghostbur would get damaged by water. He is worried Dream would melt when in the Nether. He'd have to talk to Phil about this. Maybe he knows what to do.

Right now, they'll pack whatever they need to get there. Tommy knew he still had his things back there, but you can never be sure. For all he knew, his friends may have been stealing his shit. He'll bring his usual. Probably his armour, some weapons, food... The essentials. He'd bring some ice too. Who knows? Maybe the ice would come in handy for Dream. Ah, he'll also bring a gift for Tubbo.... His mind is blank though. What could he possibly give to his best friend?

A thought came appeared in his mind. It'll work as long as he doesn't fuck it up.

Ghostbur doesn't really need to bring anything. He has some flowers in his inventory. Some food, some ingots, a lead for Friend just in case it wanders off too far, a book, and a diamond sword for some reason (it is his; but he found it on the ground with his name engraved on the handle).

Technoblade had his usual as well. The items he has to kill a large amount of people with. And a lone, red poppy. It's there for some reason.

Dream didn't have any possessions currently. No swords, no nothing. He had a lead given to him from Ghostbur. It's for Purina. Technically he doesn't need it, because Purina loves to sit inside his scarf or the hood. She'll only move out and about when she wants to stretch her legs or if she senses danger and wants to protect her owner.

They still had plenty of time to do whatever they want after preparing. So Tommy went to talk to Phil about the Nether.

"Hey, uh, Phil?" He stumbled into the room, his hands behind his back.

"Hm? What do you need pal?"

"You're coming with us to L'Manburg right?"

Phil sighed and nodded. "I have my reasons. Y'know, to make sure none of my sons get into trouble. To make sure that no one will attack you on sight. To make sure... That Dream will be alright."

"That's good to know." Tommy tapped both the tip of his fingers together before asking him. "Hey dad, do you think Dream will be alright to travel through the Nether?"

Phil stopped his work, whatever the hell he was doing, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He waited for the teen to explain. "I mean! You know how Ghostbur is with water. He melts when he touches it. Dream seems to resonate with coldness. Like an Ice Elemental. I'm not sure if he'll melt the same way if he were to go into the Nether."

The elder thought about it. There is logic behind that. Ghostbur always stays indoors when it rains. Or at the very least, wear a poncho and have an umbrella on hand. Even if he melts in the rain, he likes looking at it. They could do something similar for Dream. Thing is, they don't know how to protect him from the high temperatures that is the Nether. How do you keep something cool in a place like that?! They could always take the longer route but they have no idea how long it'll take. The only known path for them to is through the Nether.

"I thought that we could try and ask him to hold some ice. Enough that he'll get through to reach the SMP." Tommy had used to have ice in his inventory, sometimes. He could feel the chill surrounding his body. Holding it will make his body colder. It would be better for Dream to keep it in his Inventory rather than hold it since it'll melt that way. Your Inventory will never be touched regardless of what happens. Only the 'player' can interact with it. Not even their surroundings can touch it. So perhaps they can do that.

"That would work, but how much ice do we have?" Tommy deadpanned. There were plenty of ice around in this biome. Not that he can actually mine it since it'll just become water if he weren't careful about it. He could try to be careful, but it'll take too long. He'll get like.... 2 whole ice blocks in an hour at most. It's nothing something he has done either. Tubbo has done it. He doesn't know why but it happened. Tommy isn't exactly who you'd call a patient person.

Man, if only if he had a Silk Touch enchantment.

Phil shook his head. "Go to Techno. Maybe he has an enchantment book for Silk Touch." Tommy lights up at that and ran out of the room, nearly forgetting to close the door on the way out.

He sees his older brother still sat on the couch, reading a boring book. "YO TECHNO."

The pinkette nearly jumped out of his seat. He threw the book at Tommy's face, the teen himself barely dodging it. "Dude, not cool man."

"Not coo- Do you want to die?"

Tommy stepped away from Techno with both his hands up. "Not today no. I was just c if you have an enchantment book for Silk Touch."

"For what exactly?"

"To get a bunch of Ice Blocks. For Dream. Just in case." The teen nearly yelped when another book got thrown his way. It wasn't a high-speed throw though. Just a simple toss. It landed in his hands gently. It had the pink ribbon wrapped around it.

"I could hear you talking. Don't expect me to give you any more enchantment books." Tommy mutters a quick thank you and went on his way. He made an iron pickaxe solely for Silk Touch. He didn't want the pickaxe he normally used to have that on. It'll be a real bother.

He went out to find a bunch of ice blocks that he could mine. There were plenty near the Nether portal so that's where he went to. He was about to get started until Ghostbur came to him, the same way he did with Techno. Except he sounded more friendlier and definitely did not scream. "Hey Tommy!"

He screamed for what seemed to be the second or third time. The grip on his pickaxe's handle was strong. If he hadn't registered the voice quick enough, he would've swung it to the one behind him. Instead, he turned around with wide eyes. "The hell man?!"

Ghostbur laughed. "Sorry! You did that to Techno, it looked funny."

Tommy breathed in heavily. 'Dammit karma. Leave me alone for once in my life.'

"Can't really blame you for that."

The ghost looked at the newly enchanted iron pickaxe. Brown, dull eyes watched as the pickaxe broke the ice, and it remained that way. No water at all. "Gathering ice I see."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and got to work. "Yeah I am."

"You really care about Dream, don't you?" Tommy froze at that.

Now that he mentioned it, he is right. The blonde has been quite 'protective' over the kid. And why wouldn't he. Despite what everyone says, Dream is his friend after all, still is and always will be. Upon learning that he is dead, he felt as if he failed. He failed at being a friend. Of course Dream told him that he didn't. A man who gave too much and lost everything in return. He's still a selfless idiot even with all the shit he's been given. Always getting the short end of the stick. Even as a child. All those oppressive experiences had done a number on his mental state. All seemingly irreversible. It got him wondering just what was the last straw.

"That's kind of sweet." Before Tommy could make a retort out of embarrassment, Ghostbur cuts him off with a wave of a hand. "I'd do the same though. Dream was nice to me too."

"Hmph." Nothing else was said between them. The blonde continued to mine while the brunette played the guitar that wasn't even there just now.

Eventually, Tommy had gotten two stacks of ice blocks. He wasn't sure if it was enough so he went around getting more. His brother followed him with his music. It was a calming time. Both returned back home with three stacks, almost four. The younger was freezing due to the ice in his inventory. He didn't mind though. Totally not affected by it. He could handle it. He is TommyInnit. Shit like this wouldn't bother him.

He wondered if he had gotten enough for Dream. It's three and a half stacks of ice blocks so it should be fine. As long as he doesn't decided to hold it. Otherwise it might not last.

Dream sat at the corner for quite a long time, sitting comfortably on the blue bean bag. He's been there since Tommy left the first time around. Techno has been sitting there since he came back, and then left again. He has been drawing a lot. He drew his mother, his father, his sister and Patches. A page contained a drawn family picture. With him and Purina. They were all so happy. It was as if they weren't separated at all. That he hadn't had to run away as his parents commanded. That his sister had to be sent away from them.

He looked through the book that Ghostbur gave him. What was once an empty book is now filled with drawings of his family. He flipped to one and stopped there. He didn't know when he drew this, but he knew he was going to draw it at some point.

It was a drawing of the SBI Family with Dream and Purina at the side. With Philza, Technoblade, TommyInnit and Ghostbur. An accurate representation of all of them. He liked them. They were unique people he had met. Not like anyone back at home. Not even the trainers were like that. They were all super nice. And they loved each other unconditionally. It doesn't have to be said. It was fairly obvious.

Dream stared at the picture a little while before flipping the page once. He sees individual drawn pictures of them. He wanted to draw more of them. He felt himself become lighter just thinking about them. What can he say, he loved them. And it has only been... Three days? Yeah.

It has only been three days an he had already grown attached to the family living in this little house. He had only arrived and these strangers welcomed him with open arms. They took care of him, they were patient with him. They allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do. Even go outside. Which is something that was frowned upon at his hometown.

Now he felt free.

It's like a life that he always craved for. To live freely. He didn't particularly minded the life he had before. It was merely boring there sometimes. The same thing every single day. Out here, there's so many things that he has yet to see. That he has yet to learn. People he had yet to meet. Everything seemed so magical compared to the dull routines he once did.

Dream sighed almost soundlessly. He looked back at the open book that is still in his hands.

He stopped flipping seeing how the rest of the pages were blank.

He closed the book.

He gazed on the title of the book that he had given it and held it close to him.

It said:

*My Family*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will be them heading to L'Manburg
> 
> Btw, I really want something to be written on the damn tombstone. Can anyone give me ideas :-:  
> I'll give you one heads-up tho, Dream is only a part of his name. I have a 'full' name for him.


End file.
